Destinos cruzados
by Princes Alice
Summary: -Escógeme a mí como yo te escogí a ti… -dijo la chica- no volveré a pedírtelo, esta será la primera y última vez que te diga esto. Te quiero mas allá de ese estúpido enamoramiento que me produjo tu superior… Todas las noches sueño contigo y toda la semana anhelo que sea miércoles para tenerte entre mis brazos unos cuantos minutos… Llevo dos años suspirando por ti… sé mía, solo mía
1. El comienzo de tdo

-¿Es que no nos pueden dejar en paz? – Gritó Alice fuera de sí – ¡Te lo hemos dado todo!¡y ustede decean separarnos!

-Inglaterra… cállate y déjame hablar –respondió uno de sus superiores – tu insolencia hacía parece no tener límites. Es lógico que me odies, pero primero escucha lo que tengo que decir.

-Iggiko… - dijo Emily– deja hablar… primero oigamos que tiene que decirnos.

-Tú siempre tan pacífica America, Inglaterra debería aprender de ti.

-Eso no quiere decir que el odio hacia ustedes no fluya por mi venas superiores, tengan eso claro –respondió Emily sin dar lugar a discusión.

-Os he traído aquí para hacer un trato con vosotras – le dijo el superior de Inglaterra segido por el de america

– a pesar de tu actitud Inglaterra, ya me he cansado de veros sufrir. No puedo decir que os entiendo, a mi esos sentimientos me son tan ajenos como a vosotras el poder que yo ostento. Es por eso que no volveréis a tener que batallar entre ustedes nunca mas, pero no podemos afirmar una alianza después de su emancipasion, pero ya no deberán seguir fingiendo un odio que no sienten.

-Cuál es el truco… -respondió Alice suspicazmente – tiene que haber algo más, no se puede cambiar una vida por nada.

-Eso queridas niñas lo sabréis a su debido tiempo… -dijo el superior europeo- ahora las cosas seguirán igual que ahora. Una cosa si os advierto, nadie ha de ver vuestra relación.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Emily aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pueden murmurar, pueden pensar y pueden sospechar –dijo el superior – pero por lo de ahora, nadie ha de presenciar los sentimientos que vosotras dos os profesáis, si alguien lo descubre… las consecuencias para las dos serán más que terribles. Avisadas quedáis. Ahora marchad en paz.

-Superiores… -murmuro Alice – Gracias…

-No me las des aún, es posible que a ti menos que nadie te guste el cambie el cambio Inglaterra –respondió el superior – es mejor, pero no necesariamente bueno, tenéis que perder algo, pero os aseguro que no será ni vuestro amor ni vuestras vidas. Nos veremos en unos años.

OoOoO

Emily se vistió a toda prisa, tenía que ir al congreso, tenía que verla, tenía que encontrarla.

-Vaya muy animada y rápida te veo esta mañana – le dijo Maddie cuando corría a su lado - ¿Te ocurre algo Emily?

-Simplemente estoy contenta – contesto la aludida – tengo ganas de llegar al congreso.

Nada más llegar a los pies de la escalera la vio, Alice Kirkland, tan bella y hermosa como siempre había sido, en lo alto, acaparando la atención de todo el mundo, pero sin que nadie acaparase la suya. Hasta que la vio, a su Emily, a quien llevaba esperando al menos veinte minutos Bajó las escaleras con paso lento y se puso delante de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Jones no me encuentro muy bien, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi casa por favor? – y girándose hacia Maddie añadió -¿Podrías dar tú el aviso en la sala de profesores?

Maddie miró a una y otra chica como si no se creyese lo que acababa de pasar y dijo un tímido:

-Va… vale

Y sin decir nada mas, ambas chicas partieron rumbo a la mansión Kirkland.

OoOoO

Cuando Seychelles les sirvió el té, Alice le dijo que el resto del día no quería ser molestada bajo ninguna circunstancia, que si necesitaba algo ya lo haría saber.

-Emily… -dijo la chica cuando estuvieron solas-quiero que te vengas a vivir aquí y hagamos pública nuestra amistad. Diremos que formamos una alianza y nadie dira absolutamente nada. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Emily solo asintió sorprendida por la rápida resolución de Alice.

-Iggiko… en lo que refiere a Ivan…

-Dime Emily – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa – que quieres saber.

-¿Te molestara si le veo? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada. Ahora entendía la razón de su cambio de gesto ante su mera mención.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió Alice con total sinceridad - él es tu amigo. Lo que viste estos meses eran celos porque no sabía si me elegirias o no, si te enamorarías de él y me olvidarías, pero ahora tengo claro que me amas Emily, y que estoy en tu corazón. Eso sí… si intenta propasarse, se las verá conmigo y ya salió perdiendo una vez…

Emily sonrió y asintió feliz. De pronto su cara se tornó en extrañeza y dijo ladeando la cabeza:

-¿Mañana no se celebraba la fiesta de tu cumpleaños? ¿Cómo es que no hay ningún preparativo ni nada?

-La cambie para la semana que viene Emily – dijo Alice –Además… se supone que no me encuentro bien.

Emily simplemente asintió con una sonrisa e hizo la última pregunta, la que Alice más esperaba:

-¿Y cuando vendré a vivir aquí? –pregunto Emily con una sonrisa.

-Hoy mismo si quieres, puedo enviar a que traigan tus cosas aquí – dijo Alice – si te parece bien claro.

-Me parece estupendo -La habitación de siempre o la que está al lado de la mía – dijo Alice cuando Emily salía por la puerta.

-La de al lado a la tuya –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

OoOoO

Emily sintió un agradable calor recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando llego a cssa de Alice. Ahora estarían siempre juntas, tenían toda una vida para conocerse y amarse. Ese pensamiento la perturbo en gran medida, era tan feliz….

Alice interrumpió el pensamiento de su acompañante

-Mañana no hay nada que hacer, así que podrás dormir todo lo que quieras, tengo que hacer unas cosas y me acostare tarde. Ahora si me disculpas – dijo levantándose – Hasta mañana Emily.

Y así salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos.

*¿Y se va así? ¿Sin un buenas noches? ¿Ni un beso en la mejilla?*

Emily fue a bañarse y se entretuvo más de lo habitual intentado calmar sus con los vapores. Cuando llegó a su cuarto intentó leer, pero no era capaz de concentrarse, así que se dedicó a mirar su álbum de fotos, en el cual observo sorprendida que se conservaban las fotos que se sacaron ella y Alice. Espero a que Alice llegase a su cuarto y fue a su encuentro con su camisón blanco.

Llamo dos veces a la puerta de Alice y ella simplemente respondió con un "adelante".

-Emily ¿te ocurre algo? –Preguntó Alice – se me hace raro verte aquí tan tarde.

-Iggiko ¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te quita el sueño?

-¿Cómo sabes que…? – comenzó Alice.

-No eres la única que conoce a la otra, dime tus miedos Iggiko. Tus culpas. Tienes miedo de que te rechace, y aun te culpas por lo ocurrido- al ver que la chica simplemente asentía siguió hablando – Me cuidaste, tuviste paciencia, me quisiste, esa es la Iggiko que eres, ahora solo somos tú y yo. Una vez me dijiste que no nos habían concedido una noche para las dos, que querías una noche para estar juntas ¿Aún la deseas?

Alice simplemente la miró sorprendida y asintió.

-Pues tu deseo se ha cumplido, esta noche será de las dos… - y dando una zancada, Emily besó a Alice tras lo que dijo – Te amo, Iggiko.

Alice abrazó a Emily y enterró la cara en su cuello aspirando el aroma de la americanana, flores, néctar y un olor que le recordó al sol de verano… la apretó más contra sí, sin poder creerse que ese momento fuera a llegar por fin.

Emily por su parte le colocó las manos en las caderas con esa timidez, pero en el momento que sus manos se posaron en el lugar y sintió el cuerpo de Alice contra el suyo perdió parte de esa timidez, 18 años es mucho tiempo, eso sin contar los siglos anteriores. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta, la inglesa estaba buscando sus labios, pero ese beso no era como los anteriores que se habían dado, estaba cargado de pasión, toda la pasión que les había sido negada y que ahora las golpeaba con la fuerza de un rayo. Sintieron el peso de la necesidad, que las agobiaba, que las empujaba a precipitarse y Alice sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas se separó de Emily, aspiro profundamente y junto su frente con la de la muchacha diciéndole:

-Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando esto como para estropearlo a causa de las prisas, tenemos toda la noche como tú bien has dicho, conozcámonos poco a poco Emily, quiero conocer y probar todo de ti.

Emily asintió a las palabras de Alice al tiempo que intentaba relajarse, sabía que la chica tenía razón en lo que decía, pero aún así era tan difícil, ella era tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, tan perfecta, tan… todo… esa era la palabra, era su todo.

-Te quiero Iggiko – le dijo Emily llevándola de la mano a la cama - Te amo como nunca en mi larga vida amé a nadie.

-Yo también te amo Emily – le respondió Alice dejándose llevar – lo daría todo por ti -Y ahora vamos a… -comenzó Emily pero se interrumpió de golpe, frunció el ceño y miro atrás.

Se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo, y Alice alterada pudo reconocerlos como Seychelles .

-esta ves se queda asi, pero ahora tienes que mentir Emily y sé que no te gusta.

La chica asintió y le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Cuando Seychelles llame a la puerta, abres tú, me verá acostada le dirás que tuve una pesadilla y alarmada por el ruido viniste a ver si me encontraba bien. – dijo Alice visiblemente alterada.

Justo en ese momento unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta por lo que Emily se acercó y la abrió. Cuando Seychelles la vio se quedó blanca como la cal.

-Disculpe… pensé que… solo quería asegurarme de que su primera noche aquí fuese agradable y como no contestaba en su cuarto me preocupé y vine a decírselo a la señorita.

-No te preocupes Seychelles , ya me iba a mi cuarto – y girándose hacia Alice añadió – Buenas noches Kirkland-Sama. Que tenga dulces sueños.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se volvió a Seychelles con una sonrisa.

-Lamento la preocupación causada – dijo la americanana – escuché ruidos en la habitación de la señorita Kirkland y me preocupé, razón por la cual fui a verla, pero solo era una pesadilla, espere a que se tranquilizara y ya estaba por salir cuando llegaste.

Seychelles asintió, se estaba imaginando cosas raras, desde luego necesitaba unas vacaciones.

-Lo siento de nuevo Jones, tampoco quería importunarla. –dijo Seychelles haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor Seychelles no haga eso mas – le dijo Emily con una sonrisa- no soy nadie especial, ni importante, solo una amiga que la señorita Kirkland, no merezco un trato preferente. Ahora si me disculpa me voy a dormir que mañana nos espera un nuevo y largo día. Buenas noches Seychelles .

-Buenas noches Jones.

Cuando Emily entró en su habitación se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejo resbalar por ella. Nunca en su vida se le había dado bien mentir, pero la amenaza de sus superiores estaba patente y le aterraba. Parecía que en las situaciones límite era capaz de más cosas de las que pensaba.

Miró su cama con tristeza, Iggiko seguía en el cuarto de al lado y no se iban a arriesgar a que las viesen. Maldijo interiormente su mala suerte y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Esa cama era fría… no como la de Alice, que tenía su aroma y su calor.

Alice por su parte estaba enterrando la cabeza bajo con la almohada con desesperación, siempre había sentido un gran afecto por Seychelles , pero en ese momento pensar en ella la hacía sentir bastante irritada, le había arruinado su momento, le había arruinado EL momento y lo que es peor… se iba a ir a dormir sola y deseando terminar lo que quedo inconcluso. Pobre Alice… le esperaba una noche verdaderamente larga.

OoOoO

Cuando llegó la mañana Emily se levantó de un brinco de la cama, llena de energía y recordando lo vivido la noche anterior. Recordó su comportamiento y no puso evitar sonrojarse, nunca se imagino comportándose así de ninguna manera, le parecía impensable, pero Alice era como una droga para ella, la alteraba, la… ¿por qué no reconocerlo? Excitaba hasta el límite, sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus palabras, todo era un cúmulo de sensaciones que la volvían loca. Pero había algo que no estaba bien… algo que se le olvidaba, solo que no podía recordar el que… bueno ¿qué más daba? Seguro que no era nada que le importunara más adelante.

Alice por su parte no se despertó tan bien como Emily, había pasado una noche horrible y que el aroma de Emily permaneciese en su cama no la Françoisdó nada… cada vez que se movía y lo notaba, recordaba lo que había quedado en el aire y deseaba correr a la habitación de al lado a terminar lo que habían empezado. Pero se controló, su superior no se andaba con bromas y ella lo sabia…

Se arrastró como pudo fuera de la cama y se puso una bata, salió de la habitación y en el momento justo que se paró delante de la puerta, esta se abrió. Emily se quedó mirando para Alice, primero se sonrojo y luego sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días Iggiko – dijo la rubia y nada más verla los sucesos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

-Buenos días Emily – respondió Alice sorprendida y encantada por el sonrojo de su acompañante.

*Vuelve a ser la Emily de siempre* pensó la chica encantada.

Bajaron a desayunar y hablaron de manera trivial de asuntos del congreso y la fiesta de cumpleaños, como si simplemente fueran dos grandes amigas, ese era un precio a pagar, vivir su relación en la más profunda discreción. No era un precio grande comparado con la pérdida de sus vidas, pero ambas chicas sentían una pequeña pena interior, si por ellas fueran saldrían y le gritarían al mundo entero el amor que sentían la una por la otra, sin vergüenza, sin temor, con la cabeza alta y las manos unidas.

Cuando les estaban retirando el desayuno, Alice se dirigió a Seychelles :

-¿Cuántas veces has tenido vacaciones desde que estas aquí?

-Pocas, señorita –respondió Seychelles con una sonrisa- sabe usted que siempre me he dedicando en cuerpo y alma a esta familia

-Pero dime… ¿no echas de menos a tu familia Seychelles ? – preguntó de nuevo Alice tentándola - ¿no te gustaría verlos más a menudo?

-Como a todo el mundo señorita – respondió la chica divertida con una sonrisa - ¿Qué clase de persona quiere estar lejos de su familia?

-Pues estáis de suerte – dijo Alice con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro.

-No entiendo… -dijo Seychelles con cara de estupefacción - ¿Qué intenta decir?

-Que tú y todos las personas que trabajéis en esta casa tenéis unos días de vacaciones, 5 días para ser exacta, os daría mas pero no me veo capaz de preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños yo sola.

Otra de las doncellas se adelanto unos pasos y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Está usted hablando en serio señorita Kirkland?

-Por supuesto - respondió la aludida con una sonrisa – es más, para aquellos que tengáis que desplazaros, yo misma os pagare el trayecto. Las cosas van a empezar a cambiar, desde ahora.

Todos los miembros del servicio de la familia Kirkland se miraron entre sí no sabiendo que hacer.

-¿Pero se puede saber a que estáis esperando? –Dijo Alice- vamos… en dos horas como mucho os quiero ver a todos de camino a vuestras casas.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos salieron lo más rápido que su educación les permitía de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus aposentos a recoger sus cosas. Cuando Alice miró a Emily le guiño un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de esta de nuevo. A Alice le parecía tan adorable verla así…

Emily tomó de la mano a su alma gemela y se puso de nuevo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras que con la otra mano subía acariciaba su cadera y su cintura.

-Vale, se acabó… -dijo Emily con gesto torturado.

-¿Qué se acabo? –preguntó Alice repentinamente asustada.

-El autocontrol –respondió Emily agarrando a Alice y llevándola a la cama con un rápido movimiento.

-Emily, realmente me sorprendes, un segundo eres tímida y al siguiente ardiente… me has dejado totalmente desconcertada.

-Si no te gusta puedo intentar controlarlo – respondió Emily seria – me costará, pero por ti puedo hacerlo.

-No, no me refiero a eso- respondió la Inglaterra jugando a entrelazar su mano con la de su compañera – me refiero a que… eres como el día y la noche, me encanta tu personalidad, tus sonrojos. Pero en estos momentos, eres puro fuego Emily.

-Yo seré el fuego, pero tú eres el pirómano, ¿Quién te crees que me enciende? –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que eso ya me da igual –dijo Alice estrechándola entre sus brazos- sinceramente nunca creí poder llegar a estar así contigo. Cada día no podía soportar la idea de que me rechazaras, de dejar de verte, no podía soportar la idea de perderte. Y la primera vez que me besaste… no me lo podía creer… fue una sensación tan maravillosa…

Emily elevó la cabeza y besó a Alice de manera dulce y prolongada.

-Me gusta proporcionarte sensaciones maravillosas Iggiko, te las proporcionaré cuantas veces quieras. Para algo soy tu… ¿está bien usar el término novia?

Alice la miró un segundo y murmuró:

-Emily Jones , mi novia… no me gusta cómo suena…

-Bueno… -dijo Emily con expresión triste-entonces…

-Mi eternidad, mi futuro, mi destino… esas cosas suenan bien –dijo Alice ajena al cambio de humor Emily – mi alma gemela. Pero novia… suena tan… banal… todo el mundo tiene novias y novios, nosotras tenemos algo más que eso, llevamos una eternidad luchando por estar juntas, nos enfrentamos nuestros jefes por tener esto, no te puedo llamar simplemente mi novia. Ya sé lo que eres Emily…

-¿Y que soy? – preguntó la chica emocionada

-Eres mi vida… 0o0o0o0o0o

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana proporcionándole a Emily Jones un agradable calor en la espalda, se removió un poco y sintió a su lado un cuerpo cálido. Poco a poco fue abriendo los parpados y miró a su derecha, Alice Kirkland estaba durmiendo con una tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su cara y en su postura, boca abajo con las manos debajo de la almohada y con la cara vuelta hacia ella. Emily la miró y sonrió, amada por muchos y admirada por todos, pero ella era la única dueña de su corazón.

Se irguió un poco y miró a su "vida" como habían acordado llamarse. Una melena preciosa, un cuerpo de escándalo y unas manos… como se movían esas manos, como besaban esos labios… como la hacía disfrutar esa boca… lentamente comenzó a besarle la parte baja de la espalda, ahora estaba dormida, no podía perder el control y asustarla, se apartaría del objetivo que buscaba. Notó que suspiraba en sueños y que se removía un poco, el dulce despertar estaba cerca… con las manos comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de los muslos, y continuó sus besos hacia el norte, besando su cuello y llegando a la oreja. Pudo notar como poco a poco Alice se despertaba, por lo que su mano derecha subió el trayecto que le quedaba de muslo y comenzó a acariciar el tesoro que guarda con su compañero. Alice exhalo un gemido.

-Iggiko te diría que lamento haberte despertado, pero sabes que no me gusta mentir… - le dijo Emily en el oído.

-Si me despiertas así… no me molestas… en absoluto… - dijo Alice entrecortadamente.

-Además es un poco tarde – respondió la americana – ya son las once de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué son las qué?! – Exclamo Alice levantándose de un salto– maldita sea, tenía que hacer una llamada muy importante a causa de un proyecto a las diez. Tengo que ir al despacho.

-Buenos días… - escuchó Emily como decía al teléfono su amor – lamentó haberle hecho esperar, mi servicio está de vacaciones y yo he estado enferma. Sé que no es escusa, pero no pude dormir muy bien anoche y me quedé dormida, lamento mi falta de seriedad, no se repetirá.

-Sí… exactamente… -decía Alice cada vez más nerviosa – esa información es correcta…

-Sí, sí… espero… no hay ningún problema… -dijo la chica y tras tapar el auricular con la mano y mirar a Emily dijo en voz baja – Emily, no te estás portando bien.

-Es usted muy amable ofreciéndose a terminar el trato con el vicepresidente – dijo Alice – gracias por preocuparse por mi salud y sí, guardare reposo… gracias por la indicación y sí también beberé muchos líquidos. Que tenga un buen día.

Emily se levanto para qué Alice pudiese colgar el teléfono y la miró con nuevos ojos de deseo:

-Míralo por el lado bueno – dijo la chica acercándose de nuevo a ella y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – te he ahorrado trabajo. cogiendo a Emily la colocó allí subiéndose encima.

-Eres terrible – dijo la rubia besándole el cuello - ¿no podías esperar ni media hora?

-No podía esperar… -respondió Emily entre suspiros –

De pronto comenzó a sonar un teléfono móvil y Alice miró al cielo murmurando:

-Me odias ¿verdad?

Abrió el cajón rápidamente y sacó el teléfono "Ivan Braginski" lo descolgó y dijo 2 simples palabras:

-No estoy

Tras lo que tiró el móvil hacia atrás sin contemplaciones y este reventó contra la pared.

Emily le pasó por las manos por detrás del cuello y la volvió a atraer hacía ella, no le importaba lo más mínimo quien había llamado.

OoOoO

*¿Me acaba de decir que no está y me ha colgado descaradamente?* Pensaba Ivan mirando el teléfono *¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?*

Ivan Braginski intentaba contactar con Emily, llamó al domicilio Kirkland, pero estaba comunicando y decidió intentarlo en el móvil personal de Alice. Pues si no le cogían el teléfono tendría que presentarse personalmente en la casa, necesitaba hablar con Emily cuanto antes.

OoOoO

En ese momento escucharon una moto entrando en los terrenos.

-No me lo puedo creer… - dijo Alice bajando de la mesa y acercándose a la ventana –este niño ya me tiene harta, ¿no entiende las simples palabras "no estoy"?

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación para ponerse algo por encima, tras lo que Alice bajó a abrir la puerta.

-¿querías algo? – Preguntó la chica – íbamos a bañarnos.

-¿Las dos juntas? –preguntó Ivan.

-Por lo general, como ya sabrás, el término "nos" indica que la acción va a ser realizada por más de una persona, es decir, sí, las dos juntas, al igual que hacen todas las amigas.-dijo Alice con aire molesto.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no estabas y colgaste Kirkland? – Preguntó Ivan analizándola con la mirada – Es obvio que un baño no es tan importante como para no poder atender una llamada durante unos minutos.

-Me llamaste cuando estaba manteniendo una conversación muy importante para el futuro de mi nación – respondió la chica empezando a enfadarse por el cuestionario – y como comprenderás… no voy a dejar esperando al superior de Japón para hablar contigo.

-¿Podrías avisar a Jones de que quiero hablar con ella? – Preguntó Ivan – es importante.

-Primero deja que se tome un baño y se arregle correctamente – respondió Alice – yo te haré compañía mientras tanto. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias… - dijo Ivan pasando por su lado, momento en el cual se giro y le dijo – hueles a ella, hueles a Emily…

-Lógico – respondió Kirkland mintiendo descaradamente – esta es su bata. ¿A qué quieres que huela?

-¿Y qué haces tú…? –comenzó Ivan

-Mira Ivan, si estas intentando insinuar algo, será mejor que lo digas directamente – respondió Alice ya visiblemente molesta – pero me parece una autentica falta de respeto que te presentes en nuestra casa, sin avisar, y me avasalles a preguntas. Y sí, has oído bien, nuestra casa, ahora Emily vive aquí y es tanto suya como mía. En último lugar si te apetece pasa al salón y espérala allí, no tengo ningunas de seguir con la inquisición, es decir… tú, detrás de mí y sinceramente lo que hagas me importa más bien poco. Si tú no muestras respeto por mí yo no estoy obligada a hacerlo si no es de cara al público. Que tengas un buen día.

Cuando Alice subía las escaleras, Ivan Braginski se dio cuenta de lo ridículos que sonaban sus celos y de lo de descortés que había sido, le pediría perdón en cuanto la volviese a ver.

Alice por su parte entró en la sala de baño justo cuando Emily salía del agua.

-Líbrame de él Emily, me da igual que lo eches o que te lo lleves a dar un paseo, pero que se vaya de esta casa, ahora.

-Iggiko ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntaba Emily visiblemente extrañada.

-Empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas raras y la verdad esta es nuestra casa y merezco un respeto. –Respondió la rubia – si está celoso que se aguante.

Cuando la rubia oyó el posesivo que Alice acababa de utilizar la besó dulcemente, nuestra casa… sonaba bien, sonaba muy, muy bien.

-De acuerdo, me visto y me lo llevo – dijo Emily – solo échame de menos.

-Emily… - dijo Alice agarrándola del brazo – seguramente va a declararse otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? – Dijo la chica mirando al suelo – ya van tres… pero no te preocupes Iggiko que a la tercera no va la vencida.

Y dándole otro beso salió del cuarto, Alice en cambio se dejó caer dentro de la tina de la sala de baño con ropa y todo. Sí, Dios la odiaba y no había duda ya.

OoOoO

-Verás Emily – decía Ivan apoyado en uno de los arboles que rodeaban los terrenos de la mansión Kirkland- yo quería decirte que lo eres todo para mí, que te quiero y quiero protegerte siempre.

-Ivan… - dijo Emily mirando al suelo – lo siento… pero mi corazón está ocupado. Sé que es un amor imposible… pero aún así… no quiero traicionarlo

*Odio mentir… no lo soporto…* pensaba la chica nerviosa *pero no quería darle ninguna oportunidad a su amigo y tampoco podía desvelar la verdad*

-Pero si es un amor imposible entonces yo… -comenzó el chico.

-Por favor… no hagas eso… eres mi amigo – dijo Emily apenada – mi gran amigo Ivan, siempre me has protegido y Ayudado, pero no puedo verte como algo más, de verdad. Cuando digo que mi corazón está ocupado no miento, no puedes imaginarte la cantidad de tiempo que lleva así, no lo entenderías… perdóname por favor…

Ivan Braginski no dijo nada, la miró asintió y se marcho con aire deprimido.

Cuando Emily vio a su amigo irse con esa cara, sintió como se le apretaba el estómago, sintió pena por dañar a aquel que la había protegido hasta el hecho de dar su vida, a ella le gustaba referirse a Ivan como su gran amigo y protector y verlo con esa cara, no la hizo para nada feliz. Apoyó la espalda en un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente el aire puro. Ella era buena por naturaleza y no le deseaba mal a nadie y lo peor de todo, no podía evitar sentir una sensación de culpabilidad dentro de ella, pues la felicidad al lado de Iggiko era indescriptible…

Con paso lento se acercó a la casa y subió a la habitación, Alice la esperaba tumbada en la cama y con los brazos abiertos, ella simplemente se dejo caer y la rubia la abrazo diciendo:

-Tranquila, has hecho lo correcto, ahora estás conmigo, en casa.

Emily no pudo evitar acurrucarse entre esos brazos que olían tan bien y sonreír, ese era su lugar predestinado, no había ninguna duda al respecto, se sentía tan cómoda y feliz.

-Si hubieras visto su cara… -decía Emily- …

Alice no puedo evitar sentir una ligera sensación de preocupación, no es que dudase del amor de Emily, ni de ella tampoco, era que Ivan ya demostró en una ocasión estar dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir su amor y no quería tener que volver a competir con él. Era un chico noble y con un gran corazón y a Kirkland tampoco la agradaba saber que la razón de su infelicidad se debía a que ella era la dueña del corazón que él tanto anhelaba.

-Emily… el amor es duro – le dijo Alice besándole el pelo – míranos a nosotras, sufrimos como nadie en esta vida por amor e incluso llegue a hacer las peores bajezas posibles por ti.

Emily notó como Alice apretaba los puños y se abrazó más fuerte a ella.

-Eso ya pasó Iggiko – le respondió segura de sí misma- ahora todo es diferente, estamos juntas y me haces muy feliz. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero sigo sin poder creerme que de todo el mundo yo haya sido la elegida.

-Emily… -comenzó Alice.

-No – dijo la chica incorporándose y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- ahora me toca hablar a mí. Iggiko, eres fuerte, bella, hermosa, inteligente, atlética, educada… podría pasarme todo el día diciendo tus virtudes pero ese no es el caso, cuando la gente pasa por tu lado te mira con admiración y deseo, recibes proposiciones casi todos los días y tú nunca miras a nadie, solo a mí… Podrías tener aquí contigo a cualquier persona que deseases y me tienes a mí, a una chica que… realmente no es nada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás – respondió Alice agarrando a Emily por las muñecas y tirándola en la cama para colocarse sobre ella visiblemente enfadada. – nunca te atrevas a repetir semejante infamia de nuevo.

Emily la miraba sorprendida, ¿Se había enfadado por ese comentario?

-No es que tú no seas nada Emily, para mi eres lo primero, lo eres todo – respondió Alice con una sorprendente ternura contando su ira anterior y acariciándole la mejilla izquierda – cuando todos me daban admiración y deseo como bien dijiste antes, tú me dabas lo que realmente necesitaba, cariño y confianza. Todos los días deseaba verte, deseaba salir de ese mundo de falsedad en el que me veo inmersa cada día, no había interés bajo tus actos, yo pensaba que era simplemente amistad y por eso… por tratarme así me enamore perdidamente de ti.

Emily la miraba a los ojos sin poder decir nada, Alice le había dicho que la quería, pero nunca de esa manera, nunca le había explicado tan detalladamente las razones.

- yo ya soñaba contigo y me sentía mal conmigo misma, pues no te merecías unos pensamientos que yo consideraba pecaminosos. Si no fuera por ti… yo no sería feliz Emily, seguiría siendo una muñeca con un corazón de hielo. No conocería el amor, el cariño, el entregar tu cuerpo sin pudor ni miedo a la persona amada… no conocería nada de nada… solo la soledad y el desasosiego que me acompañaban siempre que no estabas a mi lado. Mi vida, lo eres todo, tú me haces brillar.

Miró a la rubia directamente a los ojos y esta se perdió en la profundidad azul de Alice, sus ojos eran preciosos, hipnóticos.

-Cuando dijiste que me querías me sentí feliz – dijo Alice –y me abrazaste fui feliz, ahora soy feliz. Pero cuando te marchas, como ahora con Ivan, siento que todo mi corazón te echa en falta, quiero abrazarte, acunarte, protegerte, amarte… lo que nos reste de existencias. Quiero atarme a ti y necesito saber que tú también quieres lo mismo.

-Iggiko yo… -comenzó Emily – no sé qué decirte… pero bueno… no me malinterpretes, claro que quiero lo mismo, pero no sé como explicártelo… tú has usado unas palabras tan bonitas y tan sinceras que… yo solo… yo…

-Bésame – pidió Alice a modo de suplica y con una cara de tortura– bésame, por favor…

Emily levantó el rostro y accedió a la petición de su amor, la besó con dulzura y amor, intentando demostrar en ese beso todo lo que no podía demostrar con palabras, todo el amor que sentía.

-No se necesitan palabras para demostrar algo Emily – respondió Alice con una sonrisa - acabas de decirme con ese beso todo lo que el vocabulario humano no puede expresar.

Y echándose hacia un lado se acurrucó en el pecho de Emily cerrando los ojos, quien la abrazó y acunó.

-Se está tan bien aquí… -dijo la rubia- pero tenemos que levantarnos para ir a comer…

Emily sonrió y besó a Alice, adoraba a esa chica, no sabía que tenía que la volvía loca.

OoOoO


	2. Del odio al amor existe solo un paso

Alice insistió en invitar a Emily a comer fuera y fueron a un restaurante, cuando estaban allí todo fueron favores y gracias, querían tener a la señorita Kirkland y a su acompañante, contentas.

OoOoO

Salieron del restaurante después de disfrutar de una agradable comida.

-Bueno Emily – dijo Alice mirándola -¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?

-Ir a casa – respondió la chica- eso es lo que más me apetece.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa - ¿No prefieres ir al parque de atracciones o a pasear o cualquier cosa así?

-Iggiko – dijo Emily con una sonrisa – el parque de atracciones lo montaremos nosotros en casa, no te preocupes.

Alice Kirkland sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a caminar hacia su cara, pero al final, prácticamente iban corriendo, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la protección de esas paredes.

0o0o0o0o0o

Esa tarde ambas jóvenes habían decidido relajarse escuchando un poco la música que la inglesa tenia dentro de su repertorio. Algunas eran realmete aburridas para la alegre americana pero hubo solo una canción que logro captar la atención total de ambas chicas.

Look into my eyes, you will see. Mírame a los ojos, veras. What you mean to me. Lo que significas para mi. Search your heart, search your soul. Busca en tu corazón, busca en tu alma. And when you find me there you'll search no more. Y cuando me encuentres allí no buscarás más

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for. No me digas que no vale la pena intentarlo. You can't tell me it's not worth dying for. No puedes decirme que no vale la pena morir por eso. You know it's true. Sabes que es verdad. Everything I do, I do it for you. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tí.

Look into your heart, you will find Mira en tu corazón, encontraras que There's nothing there to hide. Allí no hay nada que esconder. Take me as I am, take my life. Tómame como soy, toma mi vida. I would give it all, I would sacrifice Lo daría todo, me sacrificaría.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. No me digas que no vale la pena luchar por eso I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. No puedo evitarlo no hay nada que quiera mas You know it's true. Sabes que es verdad. Everything I do, I do it for you. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tí

There's no love like your love. No hay amor como tu amor. And no other could give more love. Y nadie podrá dar más amor. There's nowhere, unless you're there. No hay ningún lugar, a menos que tú estés allí All the time, all the way. Todo el tiempo, todo el camino.

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for. Oh, no puedes decirme que no vale la pena intentarlo. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. No puedo evitarlo, no hay nada que quiera más. I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, Lucharía por ti, mentiria por ti Walk the wire for you, I'd die for you. Caminaria por la cuerda floja por ti, moriría por ti.

You know it's true. Sabes que es verdad. Everything I do, I do it for you. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Emily se quedó impresionada mirando a Alice, esa canción… reflejaba todo lo vivido y demostrado por la rubia, era perfecta y tan, tan bella… notó que una lágrima furtiva se le escapaba por la comisura de los ojos, pero tenía que controlarse, estaban en el congreso, no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción. Así que simplemente se levanto y abrazo a la joven inglesa. Alice la miró directamente con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas, Emily sintió un temblor de pronto, le daba la impresión de que la chica podía mirar todo su interior en ese momento. Nadie reparó en ese hecho, excepto la persona que las había visitado esta mañana quien comenzaba a plantearse seriamente si entre las dos chicas habría algo más que la simple amistad que aparentaban tener…

0o0o0o0o0

-De verdad que esa canción me ha impresionado –decía Emily – has hecho todo lo que la canción decía por mí. Ha sido perfecta…

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Alice

-Luchaste por mí… - decía Emily acercándose a ella – caminaste por la cuerda floja por mí y lo más importante… casi moriste por mí…

Alice solo miró como la chica se acercaba a ella con ojos de enamorada, ¿Cómo no morir por ella? Lo haría si fuera necesario…

-Te amo – le dijo de pronto – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero separarme jamás de ti, nuestros destinos están atados. Sé que no es mucho, pero te he entregado las tres cosas más preciadas que poseo y sé que las trataras bien.

Alice se incorporó y se sentó con alguna dificultad, le acarició el rostro y le preguntó:

-¿A qué tres cosas te refieres?

Emily le cogió la mano derecha y la llevo a la altura de su pecho, donde Alice sintió los latidos de su amada.

-Mi corazón.

Luego la llevó por encima del pecho, situándola debajo del cuello y añadió:

-Mi alma.

Para después deslizarla hacia abajo, a la zona más profunda de su perfecta anatomía y añadir con un ligero rubor en la cara:

-Y mi cuerpo.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por la comisura del ojo derecho de Alice y Emily la besó secándola.

-Hasta tus lágrimas son dulces Iggiko ¿Cómo no voy a querer atarme a ti el resto de nuestra existencia? – Dijo Emily con una sonrisa – Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en poder explicarlo… Tú has despertado un aspecto de mí que estaba dormido y que estoy seguro que no podría reaccionaría ante ninguna otra persona… La mera idea de que alguien que no seas tú pueda tocarme… o alguien que no sea yo te toque a ti, me vuelve loca… Somos la una de la otra… antes, ahora y para siempre…

Alice se acercó a Emily y la besó, la americana era todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida para ser feliz… y se lo demostraría cada día que les restase de existencia.

OoOoO

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Emily se despertó estirándose al lado de Alice con pocas, o ningunas ganas de ir a clase, la chica retiró la sabana de su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a incorporarse, pero Alice la agarro por detrás y le pregunto para después besarle el lóbulo de la oreja:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la conferencia… -respondió la chica ya con las ganas de asistir a las aulas bajo tierra.

-Hoy no vamos a ir… - dijo Alice tirando de ella de nuevo para la cama – hoy nos vamos a pasar toda la mañana en la cama, las dos. Mentiremos… diremos que estamos enfermas…

Emily sonrió ante la perspectiva y su buen juicio quedó nublado ¿A quién le importaba una estúpida asistencia a clase cuando Alice Kirkland te ofrecía pasar la mañana en la cama con ella? ¡A nadie! Pero si la rubia conociese las consecuencias de esa acción no habría dicho nada… y no tendría que arrepentirse más tarde de la decisión tomada…

OoOoO

Maddie caminaba por el congreso rumbo al comedor con paso ligero cuando una voz masculina llamó su atención. Ella se volvió hacía Ivan Braginski, quien le pregunto:

-¿Has visto esta mañana a Jones o a Kirkland?

-La verdad es que no… -dijo ella ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda - me pareció escuchar que estaban enfermas o algo así, les sentó mal la cena o algo parecido, no llamé ni nada porque no quería molestarlas.

-Gracias – respondió Ivan con una sonrisa – no te entretengo más.

La chica se despidió con la mano y Ivan le respondió al gesto, estaba dispuesto a saber que pasaba con las dos chicas, algo no le encajaba y veía la actitud de ambas muy rara.

*¿Podría ser?...* pensaba mientras recordaba las palabras del rechazo de Emily *imposible…*

Pero la incertidumbre y las ganas de saber eran demasiado grandes, por lo que el chico decidió averiguar de una vez por todas que demonios pasaba.

OoOoO

Emily se encontraba acostada de espaldas con las manos debajo de la almohada y la sabana tapando solo hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, sus ojos estaban cerrados demostrando que disfrutaba las caricias de Alice quien recorría su espalda de arriba abajo tocándola levemente con las yemas de los dedos.

-Esto es un sueño… -decía la rubia con una sonrisa – poder tocarte así, ni siquiera necesito más. Llevamos toda la mañana con pequeñas caricias y no me molesta en absoluto no pasar a más… conocer tu cuerpo es maravilloso…

Emily sonrió y se giró para besar a Alice, en el momento que sus labios se tocaron, el gesto de Emily cambió a una mueca de dolor, llevo su mano derecha al pecho y se derrumbó sobre la mano haciendo esfuerzos para respirar.

-¡Emily! – gritó Alice aterrada – ¿¡Que te ocurre!?

-Se me parte el corazón… - dijo Emily en un susurro –puedo notarlo… me duele Iggiko… haz que pare…

Escucharon el ruido de algo tocando el suelo en la puerta y las dos miraron alteradas hacía allá, Ivan Braginski las miraba con cara de estupor total y había dejado caer la bolsa por pura sorpresa.

-Sabía que pasaba algo raro… - murmuró el chico – así que es cierto… me rechazaste por una mujer ¡me rechazaste por Alice Kirkland! ¡Estáis juntas!

En eso la habitación se volvió oscura las voces de sus superiores rezonaban por todos lados.

-Las consecuencias serán terribles…

Ambas chicas sabían a donde iban, a pesar de que Emily ya no sentía dolor en el pecho, estaba sudando en frio, el pánico la tenia encogida y toda su felicidad se esfumó.

-utedes… -dijo una voz potente- solo teníais que impedir que os viesen… nada más… os ofrecí la felicidad en bandeja y simplemente la habéis rechazado.

-¡Te voy a matar! – gritó Alice furiosa y corriendo hacia Ivan - ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer!

Pero cuando Emily le pidió que parase, simplemente se derrumbó en el suelo ante la sorprendida mirada del chico y rompió a llorar diciendo:

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? – Preguntaba la chica a el superior – Me duele, mucho…

-Y mas que te va a doler… - respondió su superior tranquilamente- Te dolerá más cada día que pase, hasta que el dolor sea insoportable…

-Emily… -dijo Alice besándole el pelo - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Le he partido el corazón – respondió un hombre que alice bien conocía era su superios – con mi poder hice que su corazon uera dividido, ahora ella os ama a los por igual. Y ese dolor solo se incrementara con el paso del tiempo, diré que es casi imposible que decida por ella misma, la posibilidad es mínima. Así que mientras no consigáis que elija a alguno de los dos, tendréis que verla sufrir a cada momento que pase… esas son las consecuencias. Aparte de eso… si algún día Emily le entrega su cuerpo por un acto de amor a Ivan Braginski los sentimientos que tú le profesas Inglaterra, quedarán en el olvido, dejareis de sufrir las dos y podréis comenzar una nueva vida.

-¡NO! –gritó Alice – no le hagas eso, házmelo a mí, déjame cargar con el sufrimiento, por favor…

La súplica fue acompañada de llanto.

-Por favor… no me obligues a verla sufrir… te daré lo que quieras, toma mi vida si así lo quieres, pero eso no… no le causes todo el dolor a ella. La idea de quedarnos fue mía, yo tengo la culpa, no debí decirle que no fuésemos a la conferencia, por favor… … cumpliré cualquier cosa que me pidas… pero libérala, haz que solo lo ame a él, estoy dispuesta a tragarme mis sentimientos…

-Te advertí que no te gustarían las consecuencias, Inglaterra, fuiste avisada. Ahora no me molestéis más…

Con el mismo fogonazo de luz volvieron a la mansión Kirkland, donde Emily ruborizada se tapó el cuerpo con una sábana. Alice por su parte sin molestarse en cubrir su estado, pasó como una bala al lado de Ivan proporcionándole un empujón, llegó al ala opuesta de la casa y entró en la primera habitación que encontró, donde comenzó a romper todo el mobiliario hasta hacerse sangre en las mano.

*Maldito Ivan Braginski* pensaba la chica *Ojala desapareciese de la faz de la tierra*

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, salió de la habitación y fue a ponerse algo de vestir, tras lo que se curó las heridas de las manos. Emily estaba hablando con Ivan en la sala y este obviamente estaba aprovechando el ataque de locura de Alice para comenzar su plan de conquista y derribo. Cuando la rubia decidió aparecer, Emily corrió a darle un abrazo, pero ella no fue capaz de corresponderle y simplemente dejo los brazos muertos a un lado, luchando por contener las lagrimas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto? – le pregunto la rubia a Ivan cuando Emily asustada por la reacción de ella se separo.

-Muy sencillo Kirkland –respondió el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia – que gane el mejor… ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Alice apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar de la ira diciendo:

-¿Tú te piensas que esto es un juego? ¿No entiendes que Emily va a sufrir?

-No me voy a rendir Kirkland – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie – estamos en igualdad de condiciones, estoy enamorado de Emily y ahora ella también me quiere a mí… somos rivales y no pienso perder ante ti esta vez.

Alice no dijo nada, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y salió de la mansión, necesitaba aire fresco…

OoOoO

-Llegas muy tarde Iggiko… -dijo Emily desde la penumbra en el sofá de la sala– te he estado esperando. Deberíamos hablar.

-Emily… lo siento… no debí decirte que nos quedásemos en casa, no debí…

-Iggiko… desgraciadamente eso ya no se puede cambiar – dijo la chica interrumpiéndola – y la decisión la tomamos las dos, la culpa no la tenemos nosotras, Ivan entró en nuestra casa sin invitación e invadió nuestra intimidad. Lamento no poder odiarle …

-No te pondré las cosas difíciles – dijo la Inglaterra – no te besaré, te trataré como antes, serás mi mejor amiga, pero no quiero coaccionarte a nada. Te quiero Emily y el hecho de saber que ahora mismo estas sufriendo me rompe el corazón.

Emily se levantó y salió de la habitación silenciosamente, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar… le gustaría abrazarla y besarle, pero su corazón dolía y cuando pensaba en Ivan se le encogía…

OoOoO

Cuando Alice Kirkland se levantó a la mañana siguiente inconscientemente estiró el brazo para alcanzar el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado pero solo encontró ropa de cama. Emily estaba en su cuarto, lejos de ella… Se levantó y fue a prepara el desayuno, puso el de Emily en una bandeja con una rosa roja y lo llevó a la habitación de la rubia.

Llamó antes de entrar, pero Emily no respondió por lo que decidió entrar, la americana estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando la vio, el estómago de Alice se encogió… era tan bella… tan hermosa… se acercó a la cama y con la mayor suavidad que fue capaz la despertó. Poco a poco la chica fue abriendo sus ojos y enfocando a su alrededor.

-Buenos días Emily… - dijo la rubia - ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

-Buenos días Iggiko – respondió la chica con gesto triste – me encuentro como ayer…

-Te he traído el desayuno recién hecho con mis propias manos –respondió Alice con una sonrisa – espero que eso te levante el ánimo aunque sea un poquito.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa triste y le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza provocando malestar en Alice, le dolía verla así… no podía hacerlo…

Mientras la americana desFrançoisnaba Alice se aseó y arregló para después esperarla e ir juntas a la escuela.

Charlaron de temas triviales por el camino, del tiempo, de las reuniones… nada trascendental y no mencionaron en ningún momento el incidente con Ivan Braginski, se comportaron como dos amigas, nada más…

Cuando llegaron al congreso y Emily vio a Ivan una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, provocando una punzada de celos en Alice, quien lo observó acercarse con un ramo de flores.

-Buenos días– dijo al chico al tiempo que le entregaba las rosas - ¿te apetece ser mi pareja en la fiesta de cumpleaños del fin de semana?

-Espera… ¿estoy escuchando bien? – Dijo Alice olvidando el lugar donde se encontraba y la compostura – ¿Estas invitando a la chica que los dos intentamos conquistar a MI fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Tienes la desfachatez de invitar al amor de mi vida a un sitio donde YO te invite?

Rápidamente el comentario se extendió como reguero de pólvora ¿Esa chica mantenía un triangulo amoroso con Ivan Braginski y Alice Kirkland?…

OoOoO

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que la reunión ceso y Alice se encontraba sola en la cafeteria por lo que se preocupó y salió a buscar a Emily. Tan pronto la encontró deseó no haberla buscado, puesto que la chica se encontraba riendo y comiendo animadamente con Ivan. Solo una persona reparó en que Alice Kirkland los vio y se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos, François.

*Se ha olvidado de nuestra comida, se ha olvidado de mí y todo por Ivan* pensaba Alice abatida.

François por su parte cogió a Emily de un brazo y la llevó a una esquina para explicarle lo que acababa de presenciar, en ese momento un interruptor en la cabeza de Emily se activo y recordó la comida con Alice, salió del lugar en su busca y vio su pelo torcer por un pasillo.

Alice entró en la sala de música y cerró la puerta con llave, toqueteo un poco el piano y comenzó a tocar y cantar una canción.

I still hear your voice Todavia escucho tu voz When you sleep next to me Cuando duermes junto a mi I still feel your touch Todavia siento tu toque In my dreams En mis sueños Forgive me my weakness Perdona mi debilidad But I don't know why Pero no se porque Without you it's hard to survive Sin ti es muy dificil sobrevivir

'Cause every time we touch Cada vez que nos tocamos I get this feeling, Recibo este sentimiento And every time we kiss Y cada vez que nos besamos I swear I can fly, Juro que puedo volar Can't you feel my heart beat fast No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rapido I want this to last Quiero que esto dure Need you by my side Te necesito a mi lado 'Cause every time we touch Cada vez que nos tocamos I feel the static, Siento la estática And every time we kiss Y cada vez que nos besamos I reach for the sky, Alcanzo el cielo Can't you hear my heart beat slow No puedes oir mi Corazon latiendo lento I can't let you go No puedo dejarte ir Want you in my life Te quiero en mi vida

Your arms are my castle Tus brazos son mi castillo Your heart is my sky Tu Corazon es mi cielo They wipe away tears that I've cried Ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore The good and the bad times Los Buenos y los malos momentos We've been through them all Hemos pasado por ellos You make me rise when I fall Me haces lenvantar cuando caigo 'Cause every time we touch Cada vez que no tocamos I get this feeling Recibo este sentimiento And every time we kiss Y cada vez que nos besamos I swear I can fly, Juro que puedo volar Can't you feel my heart beat fast No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rapido I want this to last Quiero que esto dure Need you by my side Te necesito a mi lado

'Cause every time we touch Cada vez que nos tocamos I feel the static, Siento la estatica And every time we kiss Y cada vez que nos besamos I reach for the sky, Alcanzo el cielo Can't you hear my heart beat slow No puedes oir mi Corazon latir lento I can't let you go No puedo dejarte ir Want you in my life Te quiero en mi vida

'Cause every time we touch Cada vez que nos tocamos I get this feeling, Recibo este sentimiento And every time we kiss Y cada vez que nos besamos I swear I can fly, Juro que puedo volar Can't you feel my heart beat fast No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido I want this to last Quiero que esto dure Need you by my side Te necesito a mi lado

En cuanto tocó el ultimo acorde de la melodía liberó toda su furia aporreando el piano una y otra vez, tenía las manos lastimadas pero le daba igual, quería hacerle al instrumento tanto daño como le acababan de hacer a ella, no era una reacción racional, pero en cuestiones de amor nadie lo es.

Emily por su parte escuchó la canción y luego el estruendo armado por la chica e intento entrar.

-Iggiko… -dijo la chica – déjame entrar.

-Te olvidaste… -respondió Alice con una voz que demostraba que estaba llorando- te olvidaste de venir conmigo, te quedaste con él… y cuando por la mañana te despertaste y me viste seguías tristes, pero le viste a él y sonreíste. No quiero verte Emily…

Emily se sintió culpable por las palabras de la chica, tenía razón… todo era cierto y el corazón le pesó como si fuese de plomo…

-Yo no quería, yo… - intentó justificarse Emily, pero no había palabras que pudiesen deshacer el daño ya hecho – no te molesto mas… si puedes perdonarme, sabes dónde encontrarme…

Cuando la chica se dio media vuelta Alice abrió la puerta, Emily la miró y vio el sufrimiento reflejado en su cara.

-Me voy a casa –dijo la rubia- no me encuentro bien…

-Te acompaño –dijo inmediatamente la rubia, aunque se veía a leguas que no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento.

-Tú quédate – respondió Alice – ya nos veremos de noche.

OoOoO

Cuando llego a casa, se dirigió directamente a junto de su caballo y lo acarició. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Era Alice Kirkland, tenía fuerza, belleza, talento… ¿se iba a dejar abatir por ese sentimiento? ¡Por supuesto que no! Monto su corcel y dio una vuelta alrededor de los terrenos, la sensación de libertad era increíble, el aire frio en la cara, le fue despejando el juicio poco a poco.

Cuando entró en la casa se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena, lo de hoy fue un caso aislado, no se repetiría jamás, Emily la quería, se lo había demostrado y si en una vez consiguió su amor total, no había razón para no conseguirlo una segunda. Cocinó mientras tarareaba una canción y puso en esos platos todo su corazón esperando que a su querida Emily le gustasen. Espero pacientemente hasta que esta llego a casa y la llevo al salón donde le mostró lo que había hecho con una sonrisa, pero Emily le devolvió un gesto triste:

-La verdad es que ya he cenado con Ivan – dijo la chica con arrepentimientos- tal vez debería haberte llamado, lo siento… pero si quieres pruebo lo que has hecho, no me gustaría que…

-Está bien… -dijo Alice dándose la vuelta con desilusión – yo tampoco te avise de que iba a prepararnos la cena, ¿te apetece hacer otra cosa?

-La verdad es que anoche no dormí muy bien – dijo la rubia – me voy a dar un baño y a la cama, si no te molesta…

-Adelante – respondió la chica sin mirarla –ya sabes que estás en tu casa, haz lo que quieras.

Alice cenó en soledad, pensando que podía hacer para recuperar al amor de su vida, recogió todo y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde llamó dos veces esperando la invitación de Emily a pasar:

-Solo quería recordarte que mañana vuelven todos a la mansión y preguntarte si tendrías tiempo mañana mí. – dijo la rubia una vez que entro.

-Mañana tengo planes con Ivan – dijo Emily sin mirarla – pero si quieres los cancelo.

-¿Me puedes decir de una vez que te pasa? –Pregunto Alice molesta- mírame cuando te hablo por lo menos ¿no?

Emily enfrentó su mirada y se ruborizó.

-Estoy arrepentida, eso es lo que me pasa –dijo la chica- no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de Ivan cuando nos vio en la cama. Haciendo eso…

-¿Eso? – Pregunto la chica dolida - ¿Ahora llamas así a amarnos? Tu misma me dijiste que me habías entregado tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo ¿ahora te arrepientes? Yo te amo Emily y no lo veo como "eso", me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida, así que por favor no ensucies esos recuerdos tan maravillosos denominándolos así.

La chica salió de la habitación sin imaginarse que realmente esas palabras no era de Emily, que Ivan Braginski aprovechaba cada momento que tenia con la rubia no solo para intentar conquistarla, sino también para lanzar veneno sobre cada bello recuerdo que habían construido ambas y Emily tan inocente como era, no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

OoOoO

Cuando caminaba de camino al congreso, Alice tomó una determinación, dejaría pasar la semana y la fiesta, vería como de desarrollan los acontecimientos y si no sacaba nada en claro realizaría un drástico movimiento. Solo habían pasado dos días y ya se apreciaban cambios en el estado de Emily, se la veía más alicaída y se llevaba la mano al pecho con mayor frecuencia, la rubia deseaba la muerte a cada momento que pasaba pues ella era la causa de un sufrimiento tan grande, se giró hacia la rubia y dijo:

-Cuando vuelvas de noche a casa búscame en mi despacho, tengo algo que explicarte.

Emily no la miró de nuevo y asintió.

-A pesar de cómo se han desarrollado las cosas yo no me merezco esto Jones – susurro la inglesa antes de acelerar el paso.

Emily se quedó quieta, sorprendida por la reacción de Alice, ¿ahora la llamaba por su apellido?

-Quiero irme de la mansión Kirkland – escupió la rubia – va a ser que Ivan tiene razón.

-¿En qué tiene razón si se puede saber? – preguntó Alice con asco hacia el chico y deteniéndose abruptamente.

-Que del amor al odio hay un paso… - respondió Emily – y los celos matan.

A Alice se le descompuso el rostro en una mueca de dolor, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando de Emily, esas palabras tan frías… fueron como un latigazo hacia ella.

-No hace falta que te marches, cámbiate al otro ala de la mansión – dijo la chica - ¿Por qué te crees que es un edificio tan grande? Mis padres podían convivir ahí sin la necesidad de verse. Te lo dije en su día, es tu casa y lo que se regala no se quita.

Emily iba a decir algo pero se lo replanteo y simplemente contesto:

-Gracias…

-No las merezco… -dijo la rubia- cuando me amabas me diste todo lo que me faltaba y yo te correspondí con lo mismo, no es justo que te lo quite.

-¿Cuándo te amaba? – dijo Emily dando un paso atrás – yo aun te…

-¿Aun me amas? – dijo Alice riendo – Bonita forma de demostrarlo… no me miras, no me hablas, quieres irte de la casa y me acusas de odiarte. Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy celosa, pues si, lo estoy y no creo que sea un pensamiento para nada horrible, es más bien lógico.

Y sin decir nada más la rubia apresuro el paso, por una vez en la vida quería llegar cuanto antes a su vida de falsedad y halagos, tal vez no fuese real, pero al menos se sentía apreciada.

OoOoO

Cuando Alice escuchó la risa de Emily al otro lado del comedor sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco ¿tal vez había decidido comer con ella? Pero la ilusión no le duró mucho, rápidamente escuchó la risa de Ivan y se le descompuso la cara en una mueca de autentico asco.

-Ivan… -dijo de pronto con tono serio Emily- no vuelvas a besarme, no está bien.

-¿Por qué no? – Dijo el chico con un tono travieso – Tu me quieres, yo te quiero… no hay problema…

-Iggiko podría verte y malinterpretar todo – dijo Emily- y lo último que deseo es hacerle aun más daño del que le estoy haciendo… y no creo que sea como tú me has dicho Ivan, ella es buena…

Alice no pudo escuchar nada más, pues los dos se habían alejado. Ivan Braginski la había besado… su huella había sido borrada sobre esos labios y a saber ¿qué demonios le habría dicho el chico a la rubia para que ella dijese que realmente era buena?.

OoOoO

-No me apetece nada dar la fiesta de cumpleaños… -le decía Alice a Seychelles - ¿no puedo simplemente cancelarla?

-No señorita – respondió Seychelles – no quedaría bien visto.

-¿Y qué más da? – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa - a ti tampoco te apetece organizarla, di la verdad.

Seychelles simplemente se ruborizó y miró para otro lado.

-Va a ser un día de los más largo – dijeron de pronto las dos a la vez y elevando su vista al cielo.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír, pero Seychelles recuperó pronto la compostura.

-Me gusta verla así señorita, sonriente – confeso la chica- cuando volví le vi una melancolía que realmente me asustó y además ya no dirige palabra con la señorita Jones.

Alice esbozó una mirada triste y decidió contarle la verdad, a su modo, a Seychelles .

-Emily y yo éramos pareja Seychelles – dijo la chica a bocajarro- aunque creo que eso no te sorprende y que algo te imaginabas. Pero se acabó… no hay más… y ahora ella no esta muy cómoda en mi presencia…

-Pero… -Seychelles no entendía como alguien podría no estar cómoda con la señorita Alice- lo lamento desde lo más profundo de mi ser, no me gusta que usted sufra.

-No te preocupes… - dijo la chica mirando distraídamente por la ventana – me voy a mi jardin

La sirvienta sonrió y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que fuese allá.

Una vez que estuvo ahi, todo se tornó más claro, lo haría todo esa noche, en la fiesta… toda esa horrible situación llegaría a su fin. Estaba harta de tanto juego tonto.

Las flores estaban en su sitio, las luces colocadas, la comida preparada, todo engalanado y los invitados… llegando… lamentaba haber metido a Seychelles en todo ese asunto… pero la necesitaba…

*¿Qué sentido tiene hacer esta fiesta e invitar a tanta gente si realmente soy una apartada social?* Pensaba Alice con una mueca en la cara *O me tomo esto con simpatía o me pongo a llorar…*

Alice saludaba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

*Me pregunto quién será ese…* pensaba la chica mirando a un varón más o menos de su edad que no le sonaba de haberlo visto jamás *¿Lo he invitado yo?* Lamentablemente ese pensamiento se repitió varias veces más…no conocía a casi nadie.

Saludo a todos sus invitados uno por uno, pero con una excepción Ivan Braginski, en el momento que lo vio entrar, llamó a una de sus sirvientas.

-Dígame señorita… -dijo la sirvienta extrañada por el llamado.

-¿Ves a ese chico de ahí? – le dijo Alice sin señalarlo - ¿el moreno?

-Ivan Braginski ¿no? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – sí, lo veo. Es amigo de la señorita Jones.

-Bien… quiero que le tires por encima una copa de champagne – dijo Alice con una sonrisa – simulando obviamente que fue un error, luego te llamare y te mandare a descansar.

-Señorita… no debería hacer eso… -respondió la chica ruborizándose – no estaría bien visto.

-Un mes de vacaciones pagadas empezando desde que salgas de esta habitación – dijo Alice levantando una ceja.

-¿No prefiere que le tire vino tinto señorita? –Respondió la chica con una sonrisa – mancha más…

-Buena observación… que sean dos meses… -respondió Alice guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

La chica no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento ante el gesto de la rubia. Pero si a ella le gustaban los hombres… cuanto poder de seducción tenía esa chica a pesar de contar con la recién adquirida edad de 19(¿) años. Fue en ese momento que la joven sirvienta pudo atisbar por primera y seguramente ultima vez en su vida, la niña que había dentro de Alice Kirkland.

Todo se sucedió como Alice había planeado y esta no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción le recorriese el rostro cuando Ivan y su hasta entonces impecable esmoquin salieron de la habitación tintados en un color rojo sangre. La sirvienta se acercó a Alice simulando estar arrepentida y esta salió con ella fuera de la casa, le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:

-No quiero verte por aquí en dos meses –y sacando un sobre abultado del bolso negro que llevaba añadió – toma, por un buen merecido trabajo. Vete de vacaciones a alguna playa paradisiaca, cómprate algo o simplemente guárdalo.

La chica acepto el sobre como en trance… sí realmente las cosas habían cambiado y por lo que parecía para mejor.

Antes de marcharse hecho una última mirada a Alice, su elegancia era innata, había nacido con ella claramente y ese vestido de tirantes largo de seda con escote y espalda al aire en color negro, lo denotaba aun más.

-¿Así que a eso te dedicas ahora? – Dijo una voz a la espalda de Alice- ¿A convencer a las sirvientas de que hagan ese tipo de cosas por ti?

La rubia se dio la vuelta y miró a Emily con sorpresa, estaba guapísima con un vestido palabra de honor con una tonalidad azul. Cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente cambió su rostro transformándolo en una máscara de falsa serenidad y contesto:

-Al menos no me dedico a meterte ideas vergonzosas o equivocadas en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – dijo Emily abriendo mucho los ojos.

-En primer lugar… ¿Dónde hablaste por la mañana con Ivan? Frente a nuestro sitio privado de la cafeteria… ¿Tan distraída estabas que ni cuenta de diste? – respondió la rubia dándose la vuelta con una hondeada de cabello – y en segundo lugar… no soy tonta, mal que te pese, te conozco… y algunos comentarios que me has proferido… claramente no eran tuyos, no eran tus palabras.

Emily solo miró su pelo sin decir nada y se acercó varios pasos hacía ella para tocarle un hombro, Alice sentía tu corazón latir más aprisa a cada paso que daba la rubia y se desbocó por completo cuando la tocó. Se dio la vuelta tomó tu mano y dijo claramente:

-Estoy harta de juegos de niños Emily, quiero besarte.

Emily retrocedió aterrorizada, provocándole a Alice una sonrisa triste, agacho la cabeza y la ladeó de un lado a otro diciendo:

-También te ha convencido con eso ¿no? Crees que volveré a cometer errores del pasado, que te voy a obligar a hacer "eso" como tú lo llamas…

Emily la miró arrepentida.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¿Tú qué? – Dijo la chica con una risa sarcástica - ¿Me amas? ¿Me vas a venir con esas otra vez? ¿De verdad me amaste tanto como me decías?

-Yo aun te sigo amando – respondió Emily con lágrimas en los ojos – Iggiko, sigues en mi corazón.

Alice comenzó a andar con un gesto furioso hacía Emily, quien retrocedió instintivamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de amor es ese? En dos días… un crio estúpido y egoísta ha conseguido que dudes de mí, ha conseguido que te olvides de haber quedado conmigo, que no me mires, que no me hables y que pensases que iba a forzarte.

Emily retrocedió aun más y tropezó con la escalera de piedra cayendo acostada sobre ella. Alice se acercó aun más, pego un golpe con la mano aun dolorida en el escalón a la derecha de la cabeza de la rubia y dijo:

-Ese amor no vale nada para mí… te entregue todo lo que tengo, te di todo lo que soy. Eres la única persona en el mundo con la que realmente podía ser yo misma y ahora ese amor para mí no vale nada. Todos nuestros momentos juntas no son nada, todas tus palabras están vacías y carentes de significado. Me has humillado y pateado, en estos tres días has conseguido causarme más dolor que cualquiera en toda nuestra existencia.

Emily de pronto se asusto, estaba procesando y comprendiendo las palabras que la chica le decía, aun así tuvo que preguntar:

-Iggiko – dijo la chica - ¿Qué intentas decir?

-Que maldigo el día que nos encontramos de nuevo Jones – respondió la chica apretando los dientes- maldigo haber formado una alianza, maldigo haberte Ayudado en tu crisis y maldigo haber puesto uno solo de mis dedos en tu cuerpo.

-Esto no puede ser verdad… -dijo Emily sacudiendo la cabeza- es una pesadilla… esto no está pasando.

-¡Oh sí! –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa y estirándose cuan larga era – está sucediendo. Tal vez antes te amara con todo mi corazón y estuviese dispuesta a cualquier cosa, pero ya me he cansado. Me merezco un respeto y no el trato que he recibido de ti… Soy Alice Kirkland y tú… no eres nadie…

Emily notó como su corazón aullaba de dolor, se agarró el pecho y no puedo evitar preguntar mientras se levantaba:

-¿Antes, me amabas con todo tu corazón?

Alice le agarró la barbilla con las manos y la obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos:

-Te contare la segunda única cosa en la que tu querido Ivan tenía razón… -dijo la chica sonriendo – del amor al odio hay un paso.

Y robándole un rápido beso en los labios carente de cualquier sentimiento abandonó la estancia, dejando a Emily sola y abatida pensando que se merecía eso y más.

OoOoO

Cuando Ivan volvió a la fiesta y no encontró a Emily ni a Alice dentro se preocupó, no le gustaba dejar a la rubia tanto tiempo con ella, podría reconquistarla en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Recorrió todo el lugar y al no hallarlas decidió salir al exterior, en donde encontró a Emily acurrucada y llorando amargamente:

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –Pregunto el chico orgulloso de poder ser su paño de lágrimas- ¿Qué te ha puesto así?

-i… Iggiko… - dijo la chica entre sollozos – me ha dicho que me odia… que todo lo vivido conmigo es un vacio y que no soy nadie…

-Chssst… -dijo Ivan acunándola – ahora estoy yo contigo Emily, nada malo te pasará. Ya te advertí que Kirkland volvería a hacer todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

En ese momento Emily se sobresaltó y recordando la frase de Alice ató cabos.

- No voy a cometer todos los errores anteriores…

Le había confesado prácticamente a la cara que si iba a cometer alguno… Alice quería que la odiase otra vez… se retiraba… le dejaba el paso libre… ahora lo comprendía… ella la amaba, pero estaba haciendo lo que sabía que Ivan jamás haría, dejarle el camino al otro para que ella dejase de sufrir, se tragaría toda la pena, otra vez…

Sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía apartó a Ivan de un empujón y salió corriendo en pos de la Inglaterra, tenía tantas cosas que decir… tanto por lo que disculparse…

OoOoO

-Señorita… ¿Está segura de esto? – Decía Seychelles Ayudando a Alice a cargar sus cosas en el coche - ¿No quiero replanteárselo al menos?

-Cuida bien de Emily – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa – es lo más importante para mí. Confió en ti y sé que lo harás bien.

-Señorita… -dijo Seychelles con lágrimas en los ojos – yo…

-No digas nada… eres lo más parecido a una hermana que he tenido –dijo Alice con una sonrisa y sin poder contenerse abrazo a la mujer – nos veremos otra vez… en algún tiempo… pero nos veremos otra vez… Cuídate tú también Seychelles .

-Lo mismo digo… - y dudando entre sí decirlo o no finalmente lo hizo – Alice.

La rubia la miró primero con sorpresa y luego su sonrisa se hizo aún más pronunciada, se metió en el coche y simplemente se alejó de todo lo que amaba sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Emily llegó a la entrada de la mansión Kirkland ya era tarde… el coche acababa de desaparecer en la entrada.

-¿A dónde se va? –Preguntó Emily desesperada a Seychelles – Necesito saberlo, ¿A dónde quiere ir?

-Creo que ni ella misma lo sabe… -respondió la chica con mirada ausente y sacando un sobre se lo entrego – me ha dejado esto para usted.

Emily abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que Alice le había dejado:

Jones:

No me trates de buscarme porque no me encontrarás, olvídame y rehaz tu vida con Ivan Braginski, el ala derecha de la mansión es tuya, vuestra si prefieres llamarlo así, pero la izquierda sigue siendo de mi propiedad y algún día volveré para reclamarla. Suerte en los estudios y con tu nación.

Kirkland

Emily cayó de rodillas llorando a lágrima viva en la entrada de la mansión preguntándose como había permitido que todo llegase a esa situación.

A un par de kilómetros de allí, una chica rubia en el asiento de atrás de un automóvil recordaba bellos momento con una mujer rubia mientras las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por su rostro.


	3. Reencontrandote

OoOoO 2 años después OoOoO

Alice Kirkland se estiraba en su excesivamente cómoda y carísima cama pensando en que el tiempo volaba, ya habían pasado dos años desde que abandonó su mansión y se dedicó a recorrer el mundo. Un movimiento a su lado la hizo despertar de la ensoñación y miró a su derecha, una chica de pelo largo se movía a su lado, se acercó a ella le beso el hombro y le susurró:

-Bueno días princesa ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

La aludida abrió del tomo sus inmensos ojos grises y murmuro:

-Fatal… me has tenido despierta hasta las tantas Kirkland… y deja de hacer eso… ya no estamos espantando a nadie.

La inglesa se rió, le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a su amiga. Bonnefoi, François tenía su edad, y más o menos su estatus social, no tan exagerado, pero si alto. Se la encontró al mes de su viaje en Paris y habían estado el resto del tiempo juntas, solo como amigas, las dos habían pasado por un desengaño amoroso y encontraron el consuelo que buscaban en sus palabras. Se hicieron tan intimas que acostumbraban a dormir en la misma cama y cuando alguien se acercaba a alguna hacían ver que eran pareja.

-No te mantuve despierta hasta las tantas Bonnefoi… te mantuviste tu sola… porque nadie te mandaba mirar el televisor.

François, sacudió todo su pelo rubio cuan largo era y se dirigió a la ducha mientras decía:

-Me importa poco lo que intentes Kirkland, volvemos a casa. Te guste o no…

Alice hizo una mueca, no quería volver y verla, pero por otra parte ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría cambiado? Vaya tontería… claro que había cambiado… ¿no cambio ella misma en ese tiempo? ¿No tenia mas cuerpo de mujer que antes? Pero se lo había prometido a Bonnefoi.

-¡Maldita seas Bonnefoi! Serás mi perdición…

Una sonrisa amortiguada por la puerta del baño fue la única contestación que recibió la chica.

OoOoO

Emily Jones se encontraba en el despacho como siempre que tenía tiempo libre, admirando el libro que tan recelosamente guardaba de la vista de su novio Ivan Braginski, en él se podían ver toda clase de recortes de Alice.

"Alice Kirkland ha sido vista en Roma"; "El ultimo concierto interpretado por la señorita Kirkland en el Teatro Real de Madrid ha sido todo un éxito"; "La heredera de la familia Kirkland se adapta perfectamente al look Europeo"

Y como ese muchos más… la echaba de menos, hacía ya dos años que no hablaban y todo por su inconsciencia. Ella era feliz con Ivan, por lo menos seguro que los sentimientos de Alice ya habrían sido borrados como el jefe ingles dijo, pero de los suyos no le explicaron nada. Se recostó en la mesa y no pudo evitar recordar la experiencia vivida con Alice sobre ese mueble, sonriendo para sus adentros, eso también lo echaba de menos. No es que con Ivan no fuese bien, era simplemente no que estaban TAN bien como con Alice, estaba… psss… pasable…

OoOoO

-Seguro que aun nos queda algo por ver… -decía Alice con desesperación – alguna ciudad, algún monumento ¡ALGO! –Para después añadir suplicando – Por favor… no me hagas volver…

-Te vas a enfrentar a tus miedo Kirkland… -decía Bonnefoi arrastrándola por el aeropuerto – la vas a ver y le vas a hablar ¿entendido?

-Pero… -comenzó la chica a protesto.

-Ni peros ni nada… -respondió François sacando todo el temperamento – llevo dos malditos años escuchándote suspirar por ella, y sinceramente o vas tú o voy yo sola, y ya sabes que eso no sería bueno.

Alice se estremeció ante la simple idea de que Bonnefoi fuese sola a su casa.

-Buena chica… -dijo la chica cuando Alice comenzó a andar por sí sola.

OoOoO

-Bonita casa… -dijo Bonnefoi mirándola desde la entrada y chasqueando la lengua – algo más grande que la mía.

-No te preocupes – le dijo la chica- en esto ganas tú, solo la mitad izquierda es mía, la derecha es de ella.

François Bonnefoi mostró una sonrisa triunfal ¡por fin ganaba en algo!

Cuando Alice iba a agarrar el pomo de la puerta de su antigua casa esta se abrió de repente y vio a Emily saliendo del interior y gritando:

-¡Ahora vuelvo Seychelles , voy a…! – pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Alice parada delante de ella.

-¿A qué va señorita Jones? – dijo Seychelles acercándose, pero cuando llegó y vio a Kirkland comprendió el porque del silencio.

-Desmayarme… -dijo la rubia antes de caer redonda.

-¡Emily por Dios! – dijo Alice con las manos en la cabeza corriendo hacía ella.

-Vaya… esta tía es guay- dijo Bonnefoi sonriendo – Me da que me lo voy a pasar muy bien estos días.

Alice se paseaba por su casa con aire ausente, mirando todo pero sin observar nada, Bonnefoi andaba corriendo por los pasillos, ella era así, atolondrada, histérica e incapaz de estarse quieta. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al pensar en la chica, era como lo hermana que nunca tuvo: fiel, amable, generosa y competitiva, totalmente competitiva.

Entro en su habitación y se tiró en la cama, aspirando profundamente el olor del hogar. Cuando había echado de menos ese sitio, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces…

*Hogar dulce hogar…* pensaba la chica abrazando a su almohada.

-Iggiko, Jones se ha despertado y no para de preguntar por ti – dijo Bonnefoi desde la puerta.

-¿Iggiko? – Pregunto la chica con gesto extraño- ¿Desde cuándo no me llamas Kirkland o ex bandala?

-Es que es tan adorable la niña… - dijo la chica poniendo una pose que recordaba a la típica pija de serie de televisión – me ha enternecido…

-Dios nos coja confesados… -respondió Alice mirando al techo.

-Bueno que… ¿Vas a ir? – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- no pensaras dejarla así… sola y abandonada…

-Que venga el novio – respondió Alice dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada – a mí ya me da igual…

-Sí ya… y yo soy una ninfa del bosque trotando en su unicornio diminuto… -respondió la rubia con sorna.

-Si tomases la cantidad adecuada de cierto tipo de sustancias te aseguro que te creerías eso y más… - dijo la rubia.

-O vas por tu propio pie o te llevo de los pelos Kirkland… - dijo Bonnefoi entornando los ojos.

Alice se levantó con mala cara y la siguió, cuando llegaron a la sala, Emily se incorporó del sofá. La rubia la miró y apreció pequeños cambios en ella, pero seguía siendo tan hermosa… y la seguía amando tanto…

-Lamento el desmayo Jones –dijo Alice en tono frio- tal vez debí avisar de mi regreso.

-Iggiko… esta es tu casa – dijo la chica haciendo caso omiso a que la había llamado por el apellido – no tienes porque avisar de nada.

-Te agradecería que dejases de hacer eso… -dijo Kirkland sin mirarla.

-No te entiendo… -dijo la rubia - ¿Qué haga el que Iggiko?

-Llamarme así – respondió la Inglaterra – no quiero que me sigas llamando así, es un apelativo cariñoso que no deseo que sigas utilizando, llámame simplemente Kirkland.

Bonnefoi iba a decir algo pero se contuvo, sabía que el resentimiento de su amiga era amplio y que nunca habría accedido a volver a casa por propia voluntad, pero aún así… tal vez se arrepentiría de esto.

-Vámonos François, ya te tocare algo al piano cuando esto no esté ocupado – dijo Alice dándose la vuelta sin molestarse en mirar a Emily.

-¿Vamos a montar a caballo? ¡Me lo prometiste! – dijo la chica despidiéndose de la rubia con una mano.

-Hacemos lo que tú quieras –respondió Alice con una sonrisa, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta su cara se torno seria y antes de cerrar con un portazo añadió – Y Jones… no quiero ver que ponéis un pie en nuestro lado de la mansión, ahora tú también eres rica y poderosa, pero no oséis desafiarme, tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Por cierto… si tu novio se acerca a Bonnefoi… no volverá a pisar esta casa jamás.

Emily se quedó mirando la puerta como si hubiese visto un fantasma, le recordó a la Alice cuando era una pirata, tan cruel, tan… no había palabras. Además… ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y porque esa cercanía con Alice? De pronto encajo todas las piezas, mal… pero las encajo… Los sentimientos de Alice se habían enfriado, ahora estaba con la chica esa y volvían a casa… Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas incontroladas, si simplemente hubiese llegado unos minutos antes dos años atrás… tal vez todo sería muy diferente.

OoOoO

-Bueno que… -decía Alice sobre su caballo a paso ligero- ¿Me vas a contar ya porque tenías tantas ganas de venir aquí? Porque turismo precisamente no hay… ahora es tu turno de cumplir la promesa.

-Pues… por una chica… -respondió Bonnefoi con una sonrisa- por "la chica". Ella es de aquí… No te pienso decir más… lo siento.

Alice la miró con desconfianza… realmente en cuestiones amorosas no conocía para nada a esa chica, solo sabía que en su corazón se escondía un profundo amor hacia una mujer, de la cual desconocía hasta el nombre, tal vez… con el tiempo, sabría quien es y podría hacer algo por Ayudar a su compañera.

-¡La ultima duerme en el lado derecho de la cama! – gritó de pronto Bonnefoi espoleando a su caballo y ganando velocidad.

OoOoO

Mientras Alice dejaba los caballos en la cuadra de nuevo, Bonnefoi decidió encaminarse a la casa, pero cuando entró se encontró a Ivan quien la miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el chico.

-Alguien… - respondió la chica secamente imaginándose quién era el susodicho.

-Te he hecho una pregunta clara – respondió el acercándose y apretándole el codo –esta no es tu casa, así que respóndeme.

-Oye, que me haces daño – respondió la rubia – te lo diré una sola vez, suéltame.

Ivan apretó aun más la mano en torno al codo de la chica y ella enfadada levantó el codo que tenía libre y lo estrello en su nariz. Ivan trastabillo y se pegó un golpe en la espalda contra la escalera.

-¡Fuera de esta casa! No quiero volver a verte por aquí jamás – bramó el chico mientras intentaba frenar la hemorragia en su apéndice nasal.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú para echar a la gente de MI casa? – preguntó Alice desde la puerta de entrada.

Ivan automáticamente volvió la vista hacia ella, Alice Kirkland, aun mas bella que antes y con una mirada claramente peligrosa.

-¡RESPONDE! –Gritó la chica – como tu bien has dicho te hice una pregunta clara.

El odio en la mirada de Alice era patente y se enorgullecía del golpe tan certero propinado por su amiga.

-Ivan… -dijo Emily acercándose a él y besándole la frente - ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?

-Esa salvaje – dijo señalando a Bonnefoi- me ha dado un golpe en la cara.

-Te lo tienes merecido… -respondió la chica echándole la lengua – no haberme hecho daño.

Emily se levantó y miró al chico quien enrojeció de pronto, la mirada de la rubia era de reproche mientras decía:

-Es la última vez que te digo esto, esta NO es tu casa, es de Iggi… Kirkland, no estás autorizado a echar a nadie ni a invitar sin el consentimiento de ninguna de las dos. ¿Lo has entendido?

Alice se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, ¿ya no se creía toda la sarta de mentiras que Ivan le decía? ¿O simplemente al no andar ella ya por ahí se había relajado?

-Márchate Ivan – dijo Emily fríamente – ya hablaremos de esto, los dos… solos…

-Pero Emily… yo no… yo… -intento defenderse el chico.

-¿No la has oído? – Añadió Alice con una sonrisa –Fuera de mi casa si no quieres pasarlo mal…

El chico se levantó con mala cara y salió de la casa sin decir nada pero obviamente ofendido. Emily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho, mientras que Alice la miraba de hito en hito.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo – dijo Bonnefoi saliendo escopetada de la mansión.

OoOoO

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso? – preguntó Alice entrando en el despacho.

Emily se alteró e intentó guardar el libro de recortes que tenía en las manos, pero este fue a parar con mala suerte a los pies de Alice, quien se agacho y lo recogió, mirándolo con total sorpresa.

-Porque me haces esto… -dijo la rubia agachándose y abrazando el libro – solo tenías que hacer "eso", nada más… solo tenías que borrar estos sentimientos… ¿Te divierte torturarme?

-Kirkland yo… -comenzó Emily – sí hice… "eso".

Alice la miró como si la viese por primera vez con el rostro congestionado de dolor.

-No me mires así… -dijo Emily – No he sido la única ¿Qué me dices de tu amiguita?

Alice no respondió, se levantó con gesto furioso y salió de la habitación arrojando el libro a una esquina. No entendía porque Emily le mentía, ella sabía que no había hecho nada, la seguía amando y esos sentimientos deberían haber desaparecido …

OoOoO

Cuando Bonnefoi entró en la casa se encontró a Emily sentada a los pies de la escalera, la chica cuando la vio se levantó y le tendió la mano:

-Buenas noches, perdona por no haberme presentado antes correctamente, soy Emily Jones .

-Lo sé – respondió la invitada con una sonrisa –Yo soy François Bonnefoi. Oye, ¿Te importa si nos movemos a un sitio donde pueda sentarme? Vengo un poco cansada…

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala y allí se sentaron cómodamente esperando a que Seychelles es llevara un té.

-Lamento lo ocurrido antes con Ivan – dijo Emily colorada – él a veces es un poco…

-Capullo –dijo claramente Bonnefoi –Todos lo son.

Emily no pudo evitar reír y corroborar con la cabeza Lo obvio es evidente ¿No?

-¿Por qué tus celos? – Dijo la chica de pronto escaneándola con sus ojos celestes –No los entiendo… llevas muriéndote de celos desde que entre en esta casa y no lo quieres demostrar. Ella te dejo el camino libre y ahora estas con él. ¿Te molesta que Alice sea feliz?

-No… -dijo Emily enrojeciendo de nuevo –No es eso… es simplemente que pensar que alguien más este en esos términos con ella, es… horrible…

-¿Y no has pensado como se sentirá ella viéndote con él? – dijo Bonnefoi de pronto- piensa un poco Jones… No eres la única que sufre en esta historia.

-Pero ella está contigo ¿no? Se supone que no me ama –respondió la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido.

Las carcajadas de Bonnefoi inundaron el lugar, a Emily le parecía que no había nada gracioso en el asunto.

-¿Yo? ¿Con Kirkland? – Dijo la chica aun entre risas – Nunca, nos mataríamos antes de cumplir la primera semana juntas.

-No lo entiendo entonces… - pregunto Emily.

-A ver… nos queremos mucho, compartimos cuarto y estuvimos siempre juntas durante estos dos años, pero solo como amigas, hermanas más bien… Las dos estamos enamoradas de personas diferentes Jones – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – y esas dos personas viven aquí, en Inglaterra.

-¿Tú? ¿De alguien de aquí? –Preguntó la chica inocentemente - ¿De quién?

-No le digas a Alice que te lo he dicho… lleva dos años intentando averiguarlo y solo por chincharla no se lo digo – respondió la chica con otra carcajada – se llama François.

La cara de Emily no cambio en absoluto, hizo como que no conocía a la chica, aunque ya tenía un plan en mente.

-Y si yo fuera tú, iría a hablar con Iggiko ahora –dijo la chica- ve tranquila y en son de paz. A pesar de que ponga ese gesto y te dirija esas palabras no podrá negarse a escucharte.

-Gracias François-Chan – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de la habitación.

-De nada Emily… -respondió esta con una sonrisa y en voz baja.

OoOoO

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras… -dijo Emily entrando en la habitación de Alice sin llamar.

Cuadro que en ese momento Alice estaba por cambiarse y no tenia absolutamente nada encima, por lo que Emily enrojeció entera.

-Por lo menos podrías cerrar la puerta –dijo la rubia sin emoción ninguna en la voz y poniéndose una bata– una vez de venir aquí a pesar de que te había prohibido venir… El corazón de Emily latía apresuradamente y le retumbaba en los oídos mientras hacia lo que Alice le había pedido.

-Bueno que… -dijo la rubia – A que se debe esta visita…

-No te mentí… -dijo claramente Emily – me acosté con Ivan…

-Muy bien… -dijo Alice dolida sin entender a que venia la conversación - ¿Algo mas?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Dijo Emily desesperada – tú aún me amas… ¿No entiendes lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

Alice la miro y negó con la cabeza, Emily no sabia si se estaba haciendo la tonta o realmente no era capaz de entenderlo.

-Te fui a buscar hace dos años… cuando te marchaste… - dijo Emily agachando la cabeza – llegue tarde, salías por el camino de la mansión y no me viste, pero te busque…

Alice la miró y le hizo un gesto incitándola a continuar.

-Te espere… te espere durante un año… y cuando creí que no ibas a volver empecé a salir con Ivan… -respondió la chica con sinceridad – pensé que si me enamoraba de el… al menos podría librarte a ti de tu pena… pero no funcionó… lo intente… y si me acosté con el fue por desesperación… un desesperado intento de librarte de todo ese mal… y ahora estas aquí…

Alice Kirkland la miró bajo una luz nueva.

-Tú… llevas saliendo con él todo este tiempo para… ¿protegerme? ¿para librarme de mis sentimientos?

-No te creas que Ivan es ningún santo… -dijo la chica con un mohín- No pude obligarme a amarle…

Alice la abrazó y respiró el aroma de Emily era tal y como lo recordaba, se sintió en paz…

-¿Aun quieres besarme? –preguntó la rubia en el oído de Alice.

-Siempre… -respondió Alice.

La rubia se separó y puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Emily preparándose para darle el primer beso en dos años.

La mirada esmeralda se concentro en los ojos de Emily y esta los sintió como fuego, abrasaba el contacto. La rubia deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de la rubia separándolo de su compañero levemente y provocando un estremecimiento en la chica. Estaba acercando su rostro al suyo cuando abruptamente tuvo que retroceder y separarse de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto la rubia alarmada por el rechazo - ¿Hice algo mal?

-los jefes… -murmuro la chica apretando los dientes – No quiere esto… no así…

-No te entiendo Iggiko –dijo la rubia mirándola asustada - ¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?

-No me separé precisamente porque quisiese… ella me obligó… creo que primero tienes que hablar con Ivan sobre este asunto… -respondió la chica mirándola apenada.

Emily no se podía creer eso, así que se acercó a la rubia para besarla y tuvo la misma reacción.

-Dame una buena razón para no quemar su hogar… -murmuró la rubia furiosa.

-Son los que nos hacen existir, nos puede matar cuando le venga en gana –respondió Alice seria.

En ese momento escucharon la moto de Ivan entrando por el jardín y ambas se asomaron a la ventana.

-Es la primera vez en años que me alegro de verlo –dijo Alice sonriente - ¿Vas a hablar con él?

Emily asintió saliendo de la habitación seguida de la rubia. Cuando llegaron al hall encontraron a Ivan discutiendo con Bonnefoi.

-Te estoy diciendo que me digas donde esta –decía el chico con el puño apretado.

-No lo sé… -respondía la chica ya molesta – y por mucho que me lo preguntes no lo voy a averiguar por ciencia infusa.

-Está con ella ¿verdad? – Pregunto el chico de nuevo – Están juntas…

-A ver cómo te lo explico para que tu cerebro de neandertal lo entienda –dijo la chica ya harta – yo estoy aquí, ellas no están aquí… entonces como no las veo, no sé donde se encuentran, eso quiere decir que no puedo responder a tus preguntas… si quieres pídele a alguien que vaya a buscarlas, pero tú por aquí no pasas.

Ivan rio ante la idea de que esa chica no lo dejara pasar, solo era una cría y él todo un deportista, menuda estupidez que intentase pararlo. Por su parte Emily iba a intervenir, pero Alice le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Mira esto… que va a ser divertido.

Ivan avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de Bonnefoi, y en cuando iba a rebasarla, esta hizo un movimiento con el brazo y lo tiró al suelo haciendo que el chico produjese un sonido sordo. La rubia le sonrió y se subió de pie en su estómago provocando que al chico le entrasen arcadas.

-Eres un niño malo… -le decía la chica alternando su peso entre una pierna y otra – no pasaras, te guste o no… llevo toda mi vida estudiando artes marciales y estilos de lucha… no puedes vencerme…

En ese momento se escucharon las carcajadas de las dos naciones y Ivan las miró muy sorprendido.

-Ivan… eres idiota… -dijo Emily aun riendo- no entiendo como algún día pude ver algo en ti…

-Pues la noche de hace una semana no te lo pasabas nada mal… -dijo el chico a mala idea.

Emily se acercó sonriendo a él y le espetó:

-Las mujeres fingen.

El chico se quedó lívido mientras Alice y Bonnefoi aguantaban la risa.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella – continúo Emily señalando a Alice – solo con su presencia ya era capaz de volverme loca. Y tú… no.

-No lo dices en serio… -dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ivan por el amor de Dios…. –respondió Emily rodando los ojos - ¿Por qué te crees que dije su nombre en varias ocasiones? ¿Por la fuerza de la costumbre como te dije y te creíste? No.

-Eso no puede ser verdad… - dijo el chico retrocediendo aun en el suelo – tú no podías estar…

-¿Pensando en ella? –Lo interrumpió Emily – si que podía, a cada segundo… ¿Por qué te crees que jamás me viste con los ojos abiertos?

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto el chico negándose a aceptar la verdad.

-En primer lugar que lo nuestro se acabo, no aguanto tu forma de ser ni un día más… me engañaste durante demasiado tiempo… y aquí se acaba… - respondió Emily sin compasión – Y en segundo lugar… Eres tan malo en cuestión de sexo que das pena… o tal vez sea que estaba acostumbrada a alguien absolutamente increíble como Kirkland… o tal vez las dos cosas…

Alice le puso una mano en el hombro a Emily y le dio la vuelta, le pasó la mano por la cintura y la acercó a ella cerrando la distancia que separaba sus labios para unirlos. Fue un beso rápido, una comprobación más bien. Cuando se separaron, Alice sonrió y miró a un furioso Ivan diciendo:

-Largo de nuestra casa… si te vuelvo a ver por aquí alguna vez pasaras la noche entre rejas, créeme.

El chico se levanto mirándolas con odio y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta Emily añadió.

-También besa mejor ella, baboso.

El chico cerró la puerta de un portazo provocando una sensación de felicidad en ambas chicas que no podían creer.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… -le dijo Emily a su amor juntando sus frentes- lamento lo que hice y como me comporte, no tengo excusa, no te lo merecías y yo fui una ingrata, una desconfiada, una imbécil, una…

Alice no la dejo terminar pues se apoderó de sus labios otra vez, pero esta vez con mayor profundidad: mordió levemente el labio inferior de Emily, unió sus lenguas en una bella danza, le besó las mejillas, el cuello, la nariz, la frente… todo lo que había al alcance.

-Olvida eso… -dijo la chica- lo importante es que estamos juntas.

De pronto la chica miró alrededor buscando algo.

-Se ha ido silenciosamente junto con Ivan –dijo Emily dándose cuenta de que la chica buscaba a su amiga – Por cierto… esta noche tienes que quedar para cenar con ella en ese restaurante en el cual comimos juntas las dos.

Alice juntó las cejas en un gesto de no entender nada y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sé de quién está enamorada… - respondió Emily a la silenciosa pregunta – Tu llevas a Bonnefoi y yo a la otra.

-¿Y quién es esa otra? –pregunto Alice interesada.

–Ya te enteraras más tarde – fue la respuesta de Emily.

-¡Jo! – Dijo Alice inflando los mofletes en un gesto contagiado de Bonnefoi –nunca me decís nada.

Emily abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Alice comportándose así y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia hasta llorar de la risa.

-Como eche ese sonido en falta… -dijo la Inglaterra abrazándola – como te echaba a ti en falta…

OoOoO

-Alice – decía Bonnefoi de manera cansada por quinta vez - ¿No deberías estar disfrutando de la pasión desenfrenada provocada por el reencuentro con Jones?

-Que te calles… -decía Alice empujando a la chica hacia la puerta del restaurante – tengo que celebrarlo contigo, si no me hubieras convencido no estaríamos juntas de nuevo, así que calla, que vas a cenar la mar de bien.

Entraron en el local y allí estaba ya Emily con François, la cual se encontraba de espaldas.

-Iggiko, ¿puedes acompañarme a hablar con el camarero? Bonnefoi por favor, espéranos en aquella mesa de allí – dijo Emily señalando la mesa en la que se encontraba François.

La rubia asintió y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaron, se sentó murmurando un "buenas noches" y sin prestar mucha atención a su compañía, no hasta que escucho un murmullo que debía ser un saludo, cuando escucho su voz, rápidamente su cabeza se giró para mirar a su acompañante.

-François… -dijo la chica sin poder creerse que estuviese allí.

-François… -respondió la aludida con sorpresa total.

-¿Porque te marchaste…? cuando me desperté no estabas… me dejaste sola… - dijo Bonnefoi con el ceño fruncido –no había una nota, ni nada… te busque pero ya te habías marchado… ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Bueno… -respondió la chica enrojeciendo- nuestros mundos son diferentes… tú eres hija de millonarios y yo… una simple chica de pueblo… ¿Qué te podría dar yo a ti? No estoy a tu altura, así que antes de desilusionarme preferí irme sin obligarte a una incomoda despedida… ¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes eso después de 2 años?

-Porque llevo todo ese tiempo buscándote – respondió la chica taladrándola con sus ojos celestes- No he podido olvidarte… llevo pensando en ti cada día desde nuestro encuentro… por favor Maddie… dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

François miró a Bonnefoi con ternura, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer llevase tanto tiempo buscándola tras un encuentro de una sola noche? ¿Y como era posible que ella mismo llevase tanto tiempo pensando en ella también? Simplemente la miró y asintió, haciendo que el corazón de la recién llegada se llenase de dicha.

-Juro hacerte feliz Maddie – dijo Bonnefoi poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica – y pagarle a Jones esto…

-¿A Emily? –Preguntó la chica - ¿Ella es la responsable de todo esto?

-Ella sabía que la razón de mi venida eras tú – dijo Bonnefoi con una sonrisa – seguro que lio a Kirkland para Ayudarla…

-Siempre me ha parecido que esas dos mantenían una relación en la sombra, pero nunca le pregunte a Emily… -dijo François de manera distraída – pensé que el día menos pensado me lo diría ella misma.

François sonrió y cogió la carta mientras decía:

-Ahora vamos a cenar… ya habrá tiempo de preguntas después…

OoOoO

-Que callado se lo tenía… -decía Alice mientras abría la puerta de su mansión – ¿Y tú lo sabías todo? No me lo puedo creer…

-Bueno… -decía Emily mientras ponía una mueca inocente – no creo que pensase que la conocía y menos que fuese mi mejor amiga… a veces las personas hablan con quien menos se lo esperan si su desesperación es demasiado grande…

Alice agarró a Emily de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo enterrando de nuevo el rostro en su cuello y aspirado su aroma.

-Ni el mejor de los perfumes se puede comparar contigo – dijo la chica apretándola aun mas contra ella – me he pasado todo este tiempo recorriendo perfumerías, buscando un olor que pudiese hacerme olvidar el tuyo y no existe… eres el perfume más caro Emily…

Emily se rió bajito y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Kirkland sin soltarla.

-Tú siempre me repetías cada día de alguna manera lo importante que era para ti, lo mucho que me querías… -respondió Emily- y cuando te marchaste eso se acabo… Ivan ya no tenía competidora, así que simplemente se sentó a esperar que yo fuera a el fruto de la desesperación… supongo que mi ego lo echaba de menos.

0o0o0o0o0 -¿Qué has hecho estos dos años Iggiko? –preguntó la chica sentándose apoyando su espalda en la pierna izquierda de su compañera.

-Tratar de olvidarte – respondió la rubia sinceramente- intenté buscar a alguien… pero nadie era suficiente…

-¿Estuviste con alguien mas? – preguntó Emily sin poder evitarlo.

Alice meditó las palabras que diría a continuación, lo que hizo pensar a Emily que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Sí y no… -respondió finalmente Alice con una mueca y al ver que la americana no entendía nada continuo – encontré a una chica, que se te parecía mucho y que mostró un gran interés por mí. Pero cuando llegó el momento de la verdad… no pude… no eras tú… sus besos eran extraños, insípidos… si no hubiese sido por Bonnefoi… me habría vuelto loca… o me habría instalado a vivir en escocia… que no sé si será peor…

-Yo te eche de menos cada día de mi existencia –respondió la rubia con un suspiro- si solo te hubiese creído…

-No te martirices con eso amor… -respondió Alice poniéndole una mano en el hombro- finalmente tu te has llevado la peor parte. Estar con Ivan… me produce escalofríos solo pensarlo…

-Si no quieres dormir conmigo lo entiendo Iggiko… estuve con él y tal vez no quieras… tal vez…

Kirkland le giró la cabeza a Jones y la besó profundamente, como se besa al amor de tu vida.

-No me importa lo que pasó mientras no estuve… eso si… no lo quiero cerca de ti… ahora sí que no… eres mía Emily… no pienso volver a pasar el infierno de que me separen de ti nunca más… antes prefiero la muerte…

Las palabras de la Inglaterra fueron duras pero sinceras, estaba en su pleno derecho de exigir que Emily no viera a Ivan, aunque claro… tampoco estaba por la labor de ver al chico… tanto tiempo mintiéndose a si misma pasaba factura.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y Alice tras entrar en el agua dio permiso de acceder a la estancia.

-Señorita – dijo Seychelles desde la puerta - ¿ordena algo más?

-Sí… -dijo Kirkland seria- no quiero a nadie en el ala de la mansión que pertenece a Emily, y cuando digo nadie… quiero decir nadie…

Seychelles asintió y salió de la sala de baño compungida… sabía que era un amor imposible, pero aun así… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

OoOoO

-Buenas noches Emily… -dijo Alice dándole un beso en la escalera –que descanses.

-Espera… -respondió la chica agarrándola de la mano- ¿No vienes a dormir conmigo? Después de lo que le dijiste a Seychelles pensé que tal vez…

-No sé si será buena idea Emily… -dijo Alice mirándola a los ojos- creo que deberías pensar esta noche en todo lo que ha sucedido, por eso pedí que no te molestaran… cuando aclares tus ideas ven a verme, estaré esperando…

Emily dejó que Kirkland diera 10 pasos y dijo:

-Iggiko… ya he aclarado mis ideas, ¿podrías venir a mi habitación y te las explico? A lo mejor me lleva algo de tiempo aclarar todos esos puntos… por favor…

Alice levantó una ceja y siguió a su vida, estaba claro que no iba a pensar en nada, que mejor que por lo menos disfrutar en su compañía…

0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno… -dijo Alice entrando en la habitación – explícame esos puntos…

-En primer lugar… -dijo Emily desabrochándose su camisa – yo no tengo nada que pensar, te quiero, no sé que me ocurrió en aquel momento, no lograba entender porque le creía, pero le creí, a veces tenía la impresión de que estaba totalmente hipnotizada, recuperaba el sentido y en cuanto veía a Ivan vuelta a empezar.

Kirkland la miró de reojo, la estaba provocando y ella lo sabía.

-En segundo lugar – siguió hablando Emily mientras dejaba caer su falda al suelo – no me importa nada, nada, nada lo que hayas hecho, lo que te hice yo a ti fue cien veces peor…

Alice se removió incómoda, no estaba del todo segura de que la frase de Emily fuese correcta.

-En tercer lugar… - dijo Emily ya en ropa interior pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello a Alice- me muero por tenerte entre mis sabanas.

Cuando la rubia la besó, Alice se retiró hacia atrás con gesto de culpabilidad y mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro dijo:

-Lo siento, no puedo…

Y se marchó de allí dejando a Emily de rodillas en el suelo y llorando amargamente.

OoOoO

-Kirkland… -dijo asustada Bonnefoi desde la cama cuando la vio entrar en el cuarto - ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

La chica corrió a junto de la rubia y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas buscando su consuelo.

-Venga cielo… -dijo la chica levantándole el rostro con las manos – Cuéntamelo, ya verás como todo se arregla.

-No puedo decírselo François… simplemente no puedo… no soy capaz de contarle la verdad de todo a Emily… -dijo la chica aun entre llantos – tuve que salir corriendo de su habitación tras rechazarla.

Alice pudo ver como el rostro de Bonnefoi se tornaba en sombras durante unas milésimas.

-Lo siento… -dijo la chica con un susurro al darse cuenta – sabes que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué le has contado de estos 2 años?

-Que hubo alguien… pero que no pudo pasar a mas… le mentí a medias… le dije que sus besos me sabían insípidos y sabes perfectamente que no es así para nada – respondió Alice mirándola fijamente.

La rubia tuvo que retirar la mirada y apartarse de la cama tremendamente colorada.

-No me mires así… -dijo bruscamente – no me estas poniendo las cosas fáciles. Me preguntó si habíamos estado juntas y le dije que no… que nos mataríamos en la primera semana, pero no especifique quien mataba a quien… eso se lo imagino Jones… aunque no creo que pensase realmente que ella y yo terminaríamos peleándonos por ti…

-¿Seguro que no le mentiste? – Pregunto Alice suspicaz- ¿En nada?

-¡Esta bien! –Admitió la chica elevando los brazos- le dije que solo éramos amigas, nada mas…

-Vale… ya van dos mentiras… esto no va bien François… las cosas no puede acabar bien si vamos por el camino de la mentira… -dijo Alice seria.

-Oye, que yo al menos voy por algún camino – dijo la chica visiblemente ofendida – yo no tengo culpa de haber terminado siendo la cuarta en discordia en vuestra telenovela, cósmica, espacial, solar o como se diga… ¿Crees que me gusta esto? Cada vez que te veo deseo abrazarte Kirkland, cada vez que dormimos juntas deseo recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel con mis labios… las dos veces que dormimos separadas creí loquear… pero aún así sigo enamorada de François y no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

-Lo sé… - respondió Alice – yo siento lo mismo François… esta vez mi jefe me la jugó bien… no dijo que ocurriría si a mí me besaba alguien…

-Alice… -dijo la chica acercándose por la espalda – no quiero saber… no quiero verlo… cuando volví y te vi marcharte con ella hacia su cuarto se me partió el alma… líbrame de esto por favor… haz que este amor se vaya… confiesa la verdad y recupérala… deshazte de ese niñato insolente…

-No puedo… -dijo la chica negando con la cabeza –no me veo capaz aún…

-Entonces sé mía, libéranos a las dos de esto… Maddie y Emily dejaran de amarnos… -dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes – esto es una tortura… cada vez os pone más trabas, cada vez su juego es mas enrevesado… tal vez no sea vuestro destino estar juntas…

– le juré lealtad y amor eterno… llevo siglos y no es ninguna exageración, persiguiendo esto… no quiero dejarlo escapar.

Bonnefoi hizo un rápido movimiento y atrapó los labios de Alice con los suyos, la rubia respondió inmediatamente devolviéndoselo y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo François separándose – Te vuelvo loca, me amas… y no te duele el corazón cuando me besas a mí, pero cuando la besas a ella sí… Yo estoy en tu misma situación, solo por acercarme a ti una noche buscando una excusa para escabullirme de un chico… No me tortures más Kirkland, confiesa la verdad a Emily… te doy dos días.

-Pero… -comenzó Alice.

-Te quiero Alice, te amo con toda mi alma. Pero va siendo hora de que seas sincera contigo misma… o ella o yo… no nos puedes tener a las dos… - replicó Bonnefoi- si Emily se entera por ti, lo entenderá… si se entera por mí no lo hará… lánzate a por ella o conténtate conmigo…

Alice sonrió… no entendía como la gente no encontraba el parecido entre las dos… si Bonnefoi parecía la fotocopia de Kirkland pero con los ojos profundamente celestes.

-Vámonos a dormir… -dijo Alice agarrándola de la cintura y llevándola a la cama- No sabes las ganas que tengo de librarme de ti Bonnefoi.

La aludida asintió indicándole que pensaba lo mismo y se acurruco en el pecho de Kirkland, olía tan bien…

Cuando Bonnefoi se despertó a la mañana siguiente miró el rostro de Kirkland y sintió como su corazón daba un brinco… la quería, la deseaba… y más aun desde que escucho a Emily hablar de sus grandes habilidades en la cama. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó a ella de manera suave.

-¿François? – murmuró Alice abriendo los ojos poco a poco-Buenos días.

-Hoy es miércoles… -respondió la chica con una sonrisa – me lo prometiste… todos los miércoles.

Kirkland sonrió y rodó por la cama hasta ponerse encima de la rubia.

-Es cierto… -murmuró bajando su rostro – te lo prometí.

Alice unió sus labios con los de François, provocando un estremecimiento en la rubia, deslizó su mano hasta su muslo derecho y lo apretó, de la garganta de la chica escapó un gemido que le sonó maravilloso.

-Te deseo… -dijo Bonnefoi apretándola más contra sí - Kirkland… por favor…

-En qué quedamos Bonnefoi… -dijo la chica sonriendo y acariciando su cuello con la nariz – los miércoles te doy todos los preliminares que quieras… pero nada más…

La rubia recorrió las piernas de la chica, las agarró y rodeo su cintura con ellas.

-Me matas… -murmuró la chica mordiéndole el hombro a la Inglaterra – miénteme…

Alice la miró a los ojos con ternura, le acarició el rostro y dijo:

-Solo te quiero a ti…

Bonnefoi sonrió provocando un mareo en Alice, esa pequeña mentira le provocaba una felicidad absoluta, cuando estaba con Kirkland se olvidaba de todo, del tiempo, de su alrededor… de François… La chica rodó dejando a Alice debajo de ella.

-Alice Kirkland… -dijo Bonnefoi – tenemos un problema…

La rubia arqueo una ceja a modo de interrogante.

-Creo que lo que siento por ti no es solo obra del jefe este… -respondió François.

- espera… ¿Qué?

-Mis sentimientos han cambiado – respondió la chica con una sonrisa triste – antes lo que sentía por ti se parecía más a la pasión y al deseo que otra cosa. Ahora… solo deseo que seas feliz… si tienes un problema quiero que vengas a mí… te acunare toda la noche y guardare tu sueño si es necesario…

-¿Y Maddie? –Preguntó Alice levantando las cejas - ¿No acabas de volver con ella?

- Maddie se marcha a los estados unidos Kirkland… -respondió Bonnefoi con la mirada triste- me propuso ir con ella, pero me niego a abandonarte… Ella tiene que hacer su vida y no hay sitio para mí… ¿Por qué te crees que volví sola a casa? En cambio contigo…

-¿Qué me estas pidiendo? –preguntó Alice taladrándola con la mirada azul.

-Escógeme a mí como yo te escogí a ti… -dijo la chica- no volveré a pedírtelo, esta será la primera y última vez que te diga esto. Te quiero mas allá de ese estúpido enamoramiento que me produjo tu superior… Todas las noches sueño contigo y toda la semana anhelo que sea miércoles para tenerte entre mis brazos unos cuantos minutos… Llevo dos años suspirando por ti… sé mía, solo mía Kirkland… Vayamos las dos ahora a ver a Emily, seamos sinceras… volvamos a esta habitación y liberémosla de sus sentimientos...

Alice empezó a marearse ante la confesión, se giró quitando a François de encima suyo de manera brusca, se sentó en la cama y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas intentando que se le pasase el mal estar. Bonnefoi simplemente se levantó y se marchó, algo que paso desapercibido para Alice, por lo visto ella solo tenía ojos para su Emily.

OoOoO

-Oye François-Chan ¿Sabes donde…? –comenzó a hablarle Emily al bajar las escaleras.

Pero la chica no se molestó en contestar, simplemente siguió adelante sin siquiera mirarla, aparentando que no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Por culpa de esa chica Kirkland la rechazaba, pero si Emily ni siquiera intentó hacer nada… todo lo hizo Alice. Caminó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la casa y rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Preguntaba en voz alta – Yo solo pasaba por allí…

OoOoO


	4. Una digna rival

Cuando Alice bajó a desayunar se encontró a ambas chicas a cada lado de la mesa, calladas, sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Buenos días – dijo Kirkland sentándose.

Las chicas le respondieron vagamente con un buenos días y siguieron desayunando cabizbajas.

-Lamento lo de François François-Chan – decía Emily con una sonrisa triste – esta mañana me lo ha contado todo.

-Ahm… -dijo la chica mientras la culpabilidad le oprimía el pecho- si… pero no te preocupes por mí, no vale la pena y no me lo merezco.

-Tú cuidaste de Iggiko por mí en este tiempo – respondió la chica convencida – claro que lo mereces.

-¡He dicho que no lo merezco! –respondió la chica de manera algo brusca y levantándose para salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Alice la miró mientras salía hondeando su rubia melena y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le estrujase, debería ir tras ella y consolarla… pero tras la confesión… Ya hacía tiempo que ella notaba que los sentimientos habían cambiado hacia la rubia, pero… creía que eran solo cosas suyas, las palabras de François lo habían cambiado todo…

-Es lógico que esté alterada – dijo Emily bebiendo un poco de agua- yo también lo estaría si te recuperase y te perdiese tan rápido. Oh… espera… -añadió mordazmente – ya me ha pasado…

-Emily… por favor… ahora no… -dijo Alice negando con la cabeza – hablemos mas tarde.

-¿Para qué volviste? –dijo Emily entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Querías vengarte? Llegas, me haces un par de carantoñas y cuando me tienes a tus pies me rechazas… ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?

-Sí, Emily… lo sé muy bien – respondió Kirkland aun tranquila – pero por favor… dejemos el tema…

-No quiero dejarlo –respondió la chica testaruda- no te entiendo Alice, porque…

-He dicho que dejes el tema – respondió Alice pegando un golpe en la mesa y levantándose – no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado en estos dos años Emily… de lo difícil que ha sido… hablaremos luego… ahora si me disculpas voy a ver cómo está François.

Emily se quedó en la silla impresionada por la reacción de Kirkland, ¿Qué le pasaba a las dos? De repente actuaban la mar de extrañas… la chica suspiró y puso su copa de agua a contraluz, admirando el arcoíris de color que se formaba… ¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado?

OoOoO

-François… yo… - comenzó Alice.

-No digas nada… -dijo la chica con la voz quebrada – le voy a contar mi verdad a Emily… le diré que estoy enamorada de ti… le diré porque… pero tú no le digas nada si no quieres… esa chica a confiado en mi… y ahora le estoy ocultando esto, me doy asco Kirkland, asco de verdad…

Alice intentó que la chica se diese media vuelta pero ella se resistió.

-No llores François… -dijo abrazándola por la espalda y comenzando a sollozar ella también- si lloras me muero…

La rubia hizo un brusco movimiento que aparto a Alice de ella.

-No –dijo con rotundidad-estoy harta de juegos, se acabo lo de "hoy es miércoles" y se acabó todo, decídete, pero no seguiré haciendo esto, no seguiré rebajándome y engañando a Emily de esta manera. No es justo…

Alice la vio salir de la habitación al tiempo que una lágrima furtiva se escapaba de sus ojos esmeraldas.

OoOoO

-Emily… creo que deberíamos hablar –dijo François mirando directamente a la chica – hay algo que debo decirte…

-Te escucho – dijo la rubia desde el sofá de la sala y dejando los papeles que revisaba a un lado.

La rubia se sentó enfrente y simplemente espetó:

-Sus superiores y su maldición inglesa

Emily abría y cerraba la boca cual pez, sin ser capaz de reaccionar o decir nada coherente.

-Me enamoro de Kirkland, me utilizó para su sádico juego… Lo mío con François no puede ser y era lo único que me mantenía alejada de Alice – dijo la chica mirándola fijamente – quiero ser sincera y no ir con juego sucio. La quiero Emily y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que me escoja a mí.

-Pero…-comenzó Emily - ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Con todo lo que estoy haciendo para estar juntas… con todo lo que he pasado… ¿Cómo puedes interrumpir aquí así?¿Además de esta manera?

-Discúlpame Emily… pero no sabes cómo he pasado estos dos años… - dijo François enarcando las cejas- solo intento hacer las cosas correctamente.

-Pero yo… llevo mucho tiempo esperado por ella, yo…

-Te voy a ser sincera Emily – dijo François cerrando los ojos- Alice no era persona cuando la conocí… creí que no tenía capacidad de sonreír… siempre con la mirada perdida, siempre sola. Me pase dos años a su lado, animándola, consolándola… escuchándole hablar de ti. Yo la anime a venir aquí para recuperarte, escuche todas las cosas que hizo por ti… ¿Puedes decirme que has hecho tu por ella?

Emily enmudeció.

-Ella por ti, lucho contra un montón de naciones, contra su superior, contra sus impulsos… -enumero François- Te rechazo y no te molestaste en intentar aclarar las cosas, solo le echaste todo en cara. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Lo dio todo por ti… Y tú… tú… -las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar en François quien apretaba fuertemente el puño – Llevo dos años con dolor de corazón… preguntándome que tendrías para que ella no mirase a nadie más… preguntándome porque yo no valgo…

-Yo… -comenzó Emily.

-¡La dejaste escapar! –gritó François desesperada – La tenías delante y la rechazaste, te fuiste con él. La trataste mal… y aún así te sigue amando más de lo que amará a nadie en su vida.

-Estamos destinadas –dijo Emily – deberías saberlo…

-Eso no quiere decir que no debas cuidarla… Kirkland es fría – dijo François- Pero eso no quiere decir que no necesita que la cuiden… Y yo quiero hacerlo… quiero cuidarla lo que resta de vida… Jugare limpio Emily, eso te lo aseguro… pero te ha salido una rival en la conquista de Kirkland y puedes creerme que no me rendiré fácilmente.

-Genial –dijo Emily mirándola con los brazos cruzados-porque yo tampoco…

Alice estuvo esperando a Bonnefoi despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero la chica no apareció. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más se agobiaba la rubia abrazándose a la almohada y respirando el aroma de la rubia. Dio vueltas durante horas, se levantó a mirar por la ventana, paseó por la habitación. Nada… no conseguía dormir si no la tenía al lado. Pero ir a buscarla tampoco serviría de mucho, su mente todavía era un torbellino y no quería darle falsas esperanzas, ella la amaba, claro que sí… ¿Pero acaso iba mas allá que lo provocado por su superior? Finalmente acabo rendida y dormida abrazada a la almohada.

-Alice despierta… -decía dulcemente François por la mañana- cielo… por favor, abre esos ojos tan preciosos…

Cuando Kirkland se removió y lentamente fue despertando se encontró con la mirada de François.

-Gracias a Dios que despiertas – dijo la chica con una mueca – si no llega a ser porque respirabas pensaría que estabas muerta, me ha costada dolor y sangre que reaccionases.

-¿Sangre? –dijo Alice extrañada.

-Me pegaste un arañazo y me mordiste – dijo la chica poniendo gesto dramático al tiempo que le enseñaba la mano – el amor duele…

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo Alice abriendo mucho los ojos – pero que raro…

-Intente quitarte la almohada –dijo la chica- pero te abrazaste a ella y me dijiste algo así como… no, es mía. Por cierto, esta toda babada… Kirkland mira que eres cerda a veces…

-¡Oye! –Dijo la chica lanzándosela – tampoco te pasas.

-Babas de ángel… -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tonta- seguro que me rejuvenecen la piel.

Alice comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente, ese era el encanto de François, arrancarle carcajadas quisiera o no.

-Te traje el desayuno – dijo de pronto levantando una bandeja del suelo con gran orgullo –lo hice yo misma.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar? –preguntó Alice mirándola extrañada – no espera… -añadió mirando la masa que se suponía que eran huevos revueltos y se movía sospechosamente en el plato- ¿Esto tiene que moverse? ¿Esto es comible?

-De hecho no… -dijo la chica con una mueca rascándose la nuca- es por eso que…

Bonnefoi no dijo nada más, solo levantó otra bandeja con el desayuno preparado por Seychelles .

-Del mío puedes quedarte el café, el zumo y la rosa, el resto lo llevare a incinerar por el bien de la salud pública – dijo la chica intercambiando las bandejas.

Antes de que la retirara del todo, Alice acertó a coger un poco del fallido intento de desayuno de su amiga e hizo ademan de llevárselo a la boca.

-¡No lo hagas Kirkland! – dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la frente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás exagerando la actuación- eres demasiado joven, bella, y perfecta para morir de esta manera tan trágica.

-Lo que no mata engorda –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y dando un bocado, lo saboreo compuso una sonrisa y dijo – no está nada mal Bonnefoi, podría desayunar eso.

-Lo he probado antes de traerlo Alice – dijo la chica ladeando la cabeza- Sabe a pies…

-Vale… es cierto… es repulsivo – dijo Kirkland dándose por vencida-solo intentaba hacerte sentir bien.

-Lo has conseguido –dijo la chica con una sonrisa- bueno… me voy a hacer algo productivo… por cierto… si pasas por la cocina antes de que termine de hacer las cosas productivas allí… tú no te fijes en lo anecdótico del asunto… piensa simplemente en que nos queremos.

-François… - comenzó Alice fingiendo que lloraba – me prometiste que no volverías a envolver ningún objeto en llamas.

-¡Te juro que no lo toque Alice! – Se defendió la chica – lo miré y… ¡puf! Se calcinó… -y bajando la voz a modo de conspiración añadió – creo que tenemos un poltergeist en la casa…

-El poltergeist te lo va a meter Seychelles por la boca como vea lo que le has hecho a la cocina Bonnefoi, te aconsejo que corras a solucionarlo – le respondió Alice.

La chica ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha y levanto sutilmente ese hombro al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa de disculpa cuando salía de espaldas de la habitación.

OoOoO

Emily se cruzó con Bonnefoi y ambas se saludaron amablemente, no sabían porque, pero no podían odiarse, se caían bien… pero competían por la misma mujer. Bueno… competían… Alice nunca amaría a nadie que no fuese Emily, o al menos eso creía ella…

La chica se metió en el despacho y empezó a ordenar asuntos de la nación, llevaba un rato de papeleo cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del armario, rápidamente se levantó para encaminarse a la puerta pero Ivan fue más rápido, la agarró de un brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Bueno pequeña vamos a hablar… -dijo el chico con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-¿Cómo has burlado la seguridad? –pregunto Emily mareada por el asqueroso hedor que desprendía el chico.

-No me he ido… - señalo él –simplemente te estuve esperando.

-¿Llevas dentro de la mansión días? – Pregunto Emily- estas enfermo…

Cuando Ivan creía que ya se había salido con la suya escuchó un carraspeo detrás de él.

-Bueno… -dijo François desde atrás estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y adoptando una pose de combate- ¿Te nockeo? ¿Te rompo algo? ¿O te dejo aun mas lerdo? Decisiones, decisiones.

Ivan miró a la chica aterrado, pegaba duro, lo sabía… intentó correr hacia la puerta pero ella fue más rápida y le pegó un golpe en la rodilla, provocando su caída.

-Vamos a ver… -dijo la chica poniendo un pie en la nuez de su cuello y apretando levemente - ¿Qué te dijeron? Eres un niño malo.

Ivan intentó revelarse, pero recibió una patada en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

-¡Me has manchado las deportivas! –dijo Bonnefoi indignada- mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación de los pelos.

El chico se revolvía e intentaba zafarse, pero eso solo conseguía que Bonnefoi se riese más.

-Oye Emily… ¿puedes pasarme las tiras de atar las cortinas un momento?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa inocente- Necesitare cuatro exactamente, y hazme el favor de llamar a Kirkland y traerla contigo, no querrá perderse esto.

OoOoO

-Iggiko… -dijo Emily entrando en la habitación – François-Chan dice que…

Cuando la vió enrojeció y se dio la vuelta, volvía a estar desnuda.

-Bueno… -dijo la chica rondando los ojos- parece ser que llamar a la puerta nunca ha sido tu especialidad Emily. Bueno dime, que querías.

-François-Chan dice que vayamos – dijo Emily aun colorada – ha pillado a Ivan acosándome en el despacho, le ha pegado y ahora planea hacer no se que…

-¿Qué Ivan que? – preguntó Alice furiosa.

-Tranquila –dijo Emily- tiene la situación totalmente bajo control… vaya fiera de mujer.

-No sabes cuánto… -murmuró Alice para si misma.

Se vistió rápidamente y fueron al encuentro del cazador y su presa.

OoOoO

-Menos mal que llegasteis –dijo Bonnefoi con una sonrisa – estaba empezando a aburrirme…

Ivan estaba en el sueño amordazado y atado como si fuera un conejo (las manos detrás de la espalda, los pies también y ambas cuerdas atadas entre sí con otra) mientras Bonnefoi para pasar el rato se dedicaba a pincharle de lejos con un atizador del fuego.

-François ¿Qué haces con el atizador?- preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Es que no puedo molestarle de cerca… -decía la chica con un puchero y visiblemente molesta- el enfermo este lleva desde que lo echamos aquí encerrado y no se ha duchado… es repulsivo el olor que suelta. Le vacié dos botes de ambientador de encima y no funcionó.

-No era ambientador mentirosa, era insecticida… -dijo el dicho ofendido-casi me ahogas…

-A callar cucaracha soplona… -respondió François blandiendo el atizador- si tu te callas yo no te zurro, ese es el trato… y si yo digo que era ambientador, era ambientador. Además… en el bote decía "con agradable perfume".

Emily no decía nada, solo se colocó detrás de Alice quien se agarraba el dolorido estómago a causa de las carcajadas y luchó por reir.

-Bueno… vámonos chicas… -dijo François con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Emily abriendo la boca al fin.

-Vamos a llevar a Ivan a su casa como buenas señoritas que somos –respondió Bonnefoi.

Y agarrando la cuarta tira de la cortina comenzó a arrastrar a Ivan.

OoOoO

-Te concedo el honor Kirkland… -dijo la rubia con una reverencia.

Ivan las miraba con terror envuelto en la alfombra, esa chica había perdido el juicio. Alice simplemente se acercó a lo alto de la escalera y le pegó con el pie al bulto que era la alfombra, esta comenzó a desenrollarse con Ivan dentro, quien se mareó y aun encima fue frenado por un fuerte golpe contra puerta de entrada.

-¡Y gol de Alice Kirkland! – dijo Bonnefoi levantando los brazos y bajando las escaleras a saltos.

OoOoO

-Bueno… quien es la que peor conduce… -dijo Alice tras meter a Ivan en el maletero del coche.

Instintivamente las dos chicas miraron a la rubia quien levantó la mano con una sonrisa culpable.

-Bueno… - dijo Emily arrancando el automóvil – poneros el cinturón y agarraros fuerte a algo, iré por el camino largo.

Las chicas se pasaron el camino contado los gritos que pegaba Ivan ante una curva especialmente cerrada y planeando como dejarlo en su casa, finalmente decidieron dejarlo colgado de un árbol, amordazado y una nota explicativa para el padre pegada a la frente con un chicle. El chico no podía estar más furioso y juró vengarse de todas. Ellas simplemente se miraron y rieron.

OoOoO

Pasaron un día agradable las tres juntas, Bonnefoi intentaba que Alice no tuviese que hacer nada, mientras que Emily… Emily simplemente confiaba demasiado en su suerte.

-Buenas noches… -dijo Emily levantándose del sofá en la sala– mañana tengo que atender unos asuntos importantes.

-La vida de nación no es tan fácil ¿A qué no? –dijo Alice con una sonrisa sádica desde la ventana.

-La verdad Iggiko… no sé como la hacías y Bonnefoi… -dijo la chica mirándola – gracias.

-¿Bonnefoi? –Dijo la chica con una mueca – François-Chan mejor… y no me des las gracias, recuerda que estoy intentando conseguir algo que te hará la mar de infeliz.

Emily simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió segura de que Alice no la amaba, pobre Emily… si tan solo dejara de dar las cosas por sentado y se interesase más…

Bonnefoi se levantó y acarició las teclas del piano con lentitud, cerró la tapa de las cuerdas y se sentó encima, Alice comenzó a tocar y entre la tapa cerrada y la amortiguación de la sordina el sonido fue casi imperceptible fuera de la habitación.

François simplemente se acostó en el piano con las piernas colgando, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer que dirigía a Alice con una batuta imaginaria en esa melodía que tanto conocía.

-Y dime… -dijo Alice sin perder el hilo de la melodía - ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

-Aquí… -dijo la chica sonriente- no me apetecía buscar un cuarto.

Alice se levantó, y agarró a Bonnefoi de las caderas acercándola a ella, tras eso le paso una mano por la nuca la incorporó y la abrazó mientras le hacía una petición en un susurro.

-Bésame…

Bonnefoi negó con la cabeza, por lo que Alice le robó un beso.

-Kirkland no me obligues a hacerte una llave o algo así… díselo… si se lo dices te besaré cuantas veces me pidas, pero así no… es cruel…

-Te quiero… -dijo Kirkland acariciándole los costados a la chica y besándole el cuello.

-¿Tú la quieres? –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Ambas chicas se volvieron alarmadas, al parecer Emily no se había marchado. Alice no contestó y Bonnefoi se colocó bien la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

-Contéstame Kirkland… -dijo Emily caminando hacia ella.

-Sí… -respondió Alice sin mirarla.

Emily levantó el brazo y le cruzó la cara, rápidamente François fue a interponerse.

-No hagas eso… las dos somos culpables… -dijo la rubia.

-Tú al menos fuiste sincera, ella no… -dijo Emily- no me dijo ni una palabra.

-Para que… -dijo Alice tocándose donde Emily le había pegado- ¿para que vuelvas a cambiar de opinión otra vez? ¿Para ilusionarme y que luego te vayas?

El rencor hacia mella en Alice, en esos días no hizo absolutamente para recuperarla, no movió un dedo mostrando interés.

-Me destrozaste Emily –dijo Alice- no comía, no dormía, no bebía… cuando François me encontró era una especie de Zombie, vivía porque sabía que era lo correcto nada más…

Emily se sentó en el sofá intentando asimilar lo que oía.

-Ella me besó una noche escapando de unos chicos, argumentando que era su novia, así nos conocimos –continuó –y Mi superior nos llamó a su presencia, me puso en la misma situación que tú pero con una ligera diferencia. No podemos permanecer demasiado tiempo separadas, nos agobiamos, nos ahogamos… es como si nos impidiesen respirar. Poco a poco fui desarrollando por ella algo diferente al deseo y la lujuria que el jefe nos proporcionó.

-¿Entonces vosotras habéis…? –dijo Emily blanca.

-No-respondió Bonnefoi tajante – nunca. Siempre fuimos muy claras respecto a eso… si hiciésemos eso tu amor y el de François se habrían borrado para siempre.

-O sea… que lleváis dos años durmiendo juntas, deseándoos hasta un punto que duele y ¿no habéis hecho nada? –Preguntó Emily impresionada y con una sonrisa - ¿No hiciste nada por mí?

Alice asintió y François puso mala cara.

-Emily, François… es hora de que ponga mis cartas sobre la mesa y sea sincera con las dos… tengo que empezar a decidirme… esto no es justo para ninguna de las tres…

Ambas chicas asintieron esperando a oír el veredicto de Alice. -Os quiero… -dijo la chica suspirando - a las dos…y no creo que lo que siento por Bonnefoi sea únicamente provocado por Mi superior… hay algo mas…

-Lo entiendo… -dijo Emily agachando la cabeza – ella se desvive por ti… y yo no hice nada para tenerte a mi lado… es lógico que te enamoraras de ella.

-¿No estas enfadada conmigo? –pregunto François mirándola suspicaz-¿Ni un poquito?

-Gracia no me hace… -dijo Emily con un suspiro-pero has sido sincera, me dijiste como eran las cosas por tu parte y yo no quise pensar que Alice llegaría a amar a alguien más… me confié…no la trate como merecía y ahora me toca pagar.

-Emily… -dijo Alice de pronto- yo no creo que…

-Solo me quede parada… -interrumpió Emily- no intenté nada, pensé que vendrías a mi lado… no te valoré Iggiko… Me voy a dormir… necesitó pensar las cosas…

Y levantándose dio la conversación por finalizada dejando a las otras dos chicas solas en la sala del piano.

-Tal vez debería marcharme de aquí Alice… -dijo Bonnefoi caminando hacia la ventana y apretando los puños- vosotras estabais predestinadas… y yo estoy aquí… en medio… causándote dolor… justo lo que llevo intentando evitar todo este tiempo…

-Pero François, tú… -comenzó Alice.

-No quiero ser la causa de tu dolor… yo… si solo pudiera deshacerme de estos sentimientos… si tan solo François me quisiera lo suficiente para dudar si irse y no… la seguiría al fin del mundo… -dijo la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto la rubia enarcando las cejas y caminando hacía ella- con lo de dudar me refiero…

-No dudo ni un segundo… simplemente me dijo que se marchaba a los Estados Unidos y cuando vio mi cara, se le ocurrió que podría ir con ella… pero… si hubiese sido al revés… yo no podría haberla dejado tan a la ligera… -dijo la chica- jamás se me ocurriría pedirle que se quedase… pero si tan solo hubiera visto un mínimo de duda… una pequeña muestra de dolor por irse después de haberme encontrado… las cosas serían diferentes.

-François… -dijo la chica abrazándola por la espalda –no estés triste… aunque no te amase, no querría perderte… disculpa mi egoísmo… pero tu presencia me hace mucho bien. Me recordaste lo que era la risa y el ser amada, estaré en deuda contigo lo que me resta de eternidad.

La aludida se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-No la dejes hacer eso… -dijo Emily entrando de pronto en la habitación- convéncela para que se quede. Lamento haber escuchado…

-Como quieres que la convenza Emily… -dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- no puedo.

-Haz lo que sea necesario… -dijo la rubia acercándose – pero sin pasarte…

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar – respondió Alice un poco molesta porque la americana no se mostrase mas clara.

-Te daré una pista…

Y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la rubia la besó…

El interior de Alice se removió con una sensación de alegría y placer cuando le devolvió el beso y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Por qué… - dijo Alice rompiendo el beso.

-Por que es lo justo – respondió Emily suspirando y acurrucándose en sus brazos – reconozco que para mí egoístamente en lo que a recuperarte se refiere me vendría estupendamente que ella desapareciera del mapa, pero… ¿Qué pasa si ahora se marcha y te das cuenta de que realmente la amas a ella? Estarías como yo con Ivan y sufrirías…

-Pero… -comenzó Kirkland.

-No hay peros que valga… -dijo Emily- yo no confié en ti… y luego aún encima me quede a verlas venir… no hice nada por recuperarte… es hora de que asuma las consecuencias de mis actos… si te pierdo ante ella, por lo menos sabré que he perdido dignamente y no hubo trampas por el medio… significará que algo tiene que yo no… además me queda el consuelo de que no seguiré amándote por lo que no sufriré… Pero cuando me escojas quiero que lo hagas porque estás segura de ello y no porque François-Chan se ha marchado…

-Gracias… -dijo Alice acariciándole la cara- esto significa mucho para mi.

-Ahora márchate… -le dijo la chica dándole la espalda – y no quiero saber nada de lo que hagáis… pero recuerda… si te hace algo indecoroso lo notaré…

-¿Sí me hace? –dijo Alice enarcando una ceja - ¿Estás insinuando que yo le…? Eso es juego sucio…

-Yo lo hice… -dijo la chica apenada – no tengo nada que reprochar y me parece que dos años deseándolo es demasiado tiempo, pero recuerda… no dejes que te toque…

-Descuida –respondió Alice con una sonrisa – la única persona que me ha tocado de manera indecorosa has sido tú…

OoOoO

-Kirkland… sé que esta es tu casa… pero lárgate de esta habitación –dijo François cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Como bien has dicho es mi casa… -respondió la chica – y no me da la gana.

-Muy bien… -respondió la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta – pues me iré yo…

Alice la agarró del brazo y la aprisionó entre la pared y ella mientras le decía.

-Primero me vas a escuchar y luego te vas si quieres.

-Dispara… -dijo la chica mirando hacia la derecha.

Alice no dejó escapar esa oportunidad y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tú no te quieres ir… quieres quedarte aquí… conmigo…

François suspiró e intentó zafarse de la chica, pero esta con el brazo derecho le inmovilizó los suyos sobre la cabeza.

-Kirkland no me hagas esto… quiero dormir esta noche…

Alice la rodeó con su brazo libre y caminó con ella hacia la cama mientras la besaba.

-Está bien… si me dejas libre me quedo… -respondió la chica a punto de perder el control – lo haré.

-Mentirosa… -respondió Alice sonriendo y acostándola en la cama.

Sin que François se diese cuenta, se quitó el cinturón de la bata que traía puesta y lo dejó al lado de las manos de la rubia.

-Por favor Alice… -dijo la chica mirándola –déjame ir… no volverás a saber de mí… en serio.

-Ese es el problema… que yo quiero que te quedes… llámame egoísta… pero necesito tu presencia.

Volvió a besar a la chica la cual ya había perdido el norte y no se enteraba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de manera que la rubia aprovechó ese momento para rodear sus manos con la cinta simulando caricias. Cuando rompieron el beso y Bonnefoi se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era tarde… se encontraba atada a los barrotes de la cama.

-Kirkland… ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó la chica sintiendo el corazón latir furioso en el pecho.

-Yo no puedo entregarme a nadie François, pero si puedo terminar esos eternos preliminares que te he concedido a lo largo de estos años… -dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

François tragó saliva y miró a los ojos a Kirkland diciendo.

-Suéltame.

-No hasta que te haya devuelto todo lo que me das dado – respondió Alice descendiendo hacia sus labios- esta noche eres mía Bonnefoi…

La rubia no pudo soportar la mirada de Alice y se dejó llevar por sus instintos maldiciendo a Kirkland, la había atado para que no la provocase, para asegurarse de que no le hacía perder el control… para asegurarse de no entregarse a ella.

Decir que Kirkland besó el cuello de Bonnefoi sería quedarnos cortas… lo devoró con pasión, como si fuera el mayor de los manjares… llevaba dos años controlándose en el trato a esa mujer y esa noche podía olvidar todas las razones que la impulsaban a ello.

Trazó un recorrido de caricias desde la cadera de la chica hasta su pecho derecho el cual apretó provocando un estremecimiento y un gemido de la chica, seguidos por un sollozo.

-Kirkland por favor… para.

La chica la miró sorprendida diciendo:

-Pero yo creí que tú querías…

-Y lo quiero –respondió al tiempo que Alice le limpiaba una lágrima furtiva que se le escapaba –pero no así. Si esta noche me das lo que quiero, mañana querré más, y pasado… y todos los días de mi vida. Por favor… suéltame antes de que nos odiemos a nosotras mismas por esto.

La rubia vaciló, alargo su brazo y aflojo el nudo que aprisionaba a la rubia, quien se levantó y le dio una sonora bofetada.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto Alice… -dijo Bonnefoi cambiando su rostro a una máscara de furia – No soy ninguna de tus fans, no puedes pretender convencerme de algo utilizando estos métodos…

La inglesa se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Yo pensé que era lo que querías y entonces yo…

-¿Y que pasa con Jones? –dijo la chica- ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Ir saltando de una habitación a otra para tenernos a las dos contentas?

-A ella le parece bien –respondió Alice mirando a un lado – me dijo que recurriese a lo que fuese necesario para retenerte aquí… que no quiere que me quede con ella porque no hay más opción…

-De Emily aún pase… -dijo la chica entornando los ojos visiblemente ofendida – es tremendamente inocente, seguro que pensó que era lo correcto… pero de ti… pensaba que me conocías mas…

La chica se levantó y fue hacía la puerta en donde se giró, le dirigió una mirada glacial que le heló el corazón y dijo:

-Si me vuelves a tocar de esta manera sin haberte decidido por mí te juro que te romperé el brazo.

Y sin más salió de la habitación echa una furia mientras Alice comenzaba a llorar.

OoOoO

Cuando daban las cinco de la mañana Alice se levantó a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, las llaves de la moto de Bonnefoi no estaban, pero encima de la mesa había una carta dirigida a ella con la pulcra letra de la joven.

"_Querida Alice: _

_Como no puedo expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, he decidido dejarte una canción Espero que seas muy feliz… me marcho porque no te hace falta decidir… tu acto de hoy me ha demostrado que lo que sientes por mí no va mas allá del deseo… y eso me rompe el alma. _

_Siempre tuya: _

_François Bonnefoi _

_P.D: Tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos Ex bandala"_

Alice cogió el Compact Disc que había encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala donde lo puso y le dio al play, escuchó la canción española:

Amor mío Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo

Amor fugado Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís Me tienes como un perro a tus pies

Otra vez mi boca insensata Vuelve a caer en tu piel Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tu par de pies

Labios compartidos, labios dividos mi amor Yo no puedo compartir tus labios Que comparto el engaño Y comparto mis días y el dolor Ya no puedo compartir tus labios Oh, amor, oh amor compartido

Amor mutante Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente El pedazo que me toca de ti

Relámpagos de alcohol Las voces solas lloran en el sol Mi boca en llamas torturadas Te desnudas angelada, luego te vas

Otra vez mi boca insensata Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel Vuelve a mi tu boca duele Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tu par de pies

Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor Yo no puedo compartir tus labios Que comparto el engaño Y comparto mis días y el dolor Ya no puedo compartir tus labios

Que me parta un rayo Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios Compartir tus besos, labios compartidos

Te amo con toda mi fé sin medida Te amo aunque estés compartida Tus labios tienen el control

Te amo con toda mi fé sin medida Te amo aunque estés compartida Tus labios tienen el control Y sigues tú con el control

Cuando la canción terminó Alice arrugó el papel y miró al techo cerrando los ojos. Había llegado la hora de decidir… ¿Salir a por Bonnefoi antes de que fuera tarde o subir a donde esta Emily? Decisiones, decisiones… Sabía que quería a Emily y que François estaba equivocada, lo suyo no era solo pasión, había algo mucho mas fuerte detrás que se negaba a dejar salir, pero ese encuentro en la noche, ese rechazo, Bonnefoi colorada a causa de sus caricias… la tenia totalmente descolocada.


	5. Final 1: Jones

Alice Kirkland corrió desbocada hasta la salida de la casa tras coger las llaves del coche, tenía que alcanzarla… tenía que decirle que… que se le partía el corazón al abrir la puerta de la mansión… se quedó parada en medio del marco, intentando tranquilizarse y ordenar sus pensamiento ¿Qué le dolía más, dejar que Bonnefoi se marchará o dejar a Emily atrás? Se derrumbó a la entrada de la mansión sin saber que hacer, apoyada contra el marco miró la inmensidad de la noche maldiciendo su sino. Estaba a punto de romperle el corazón a una chica que no tenía nada que ver con esa historia. Si tan solo hubiese podido controlar sus sentimientos y acciones, se dejó engatusar por Mi superior y ahora el sentimiento de culpa no le dejaba afrontar la decisión que debía tomar.

De pronto el ruido del teléfono la sobresalto ¿Quién podía llamar a esa casa a esas horas de la madrugada? Temblando y temiendo lo peor descolgó el aparato.

-¿Diga? –preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando vio a Emily aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Kirkland! –Gritó la voz de François al otro lado del teléfono, se notaba que estaba corriendo – ella no desconfió, ella te amaba, él tiene la culpa.

-Bonnefoi… -dijo la chica sorprendida – cálmate y cuéntame.

-¡Me persigue Kirkland! –Contestó la rubia entre resuellos– no descansará hasta haberme matado y a ti también. -se oyó un fuerte golpe y como la voz de Bonnefoi se alejaba del teléfono –

Acto seguido se escuchó un grito y la comunicación se corto.

-Emily… -dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres rápidamente y agarrándola por los hombros – Que sentías cuando estabas con Ivan, ¿Te sentías rara? ¿Cómo si actuases de una manera que realmente no deseabas?

-S.. Sí… -balbuceó la chica – ¿Pero a que viene todo…?

Alice Kirkland acercó su rostro al de Emily y la besó, todo su odio y su rencor se habían evaporado en ese mismo momento, su corazón ya no estaba inundado de tinieblas y a pesar de querer a Bonnefoi supo la verdad… Emily Jones era la verdadera dueña de su corazón, ahora y para siempre.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo la chica – Ivan ahora busca a Bonnefoi. Vístete ya… y que alguna maid llame a la policía ¡corre!

Kirkland cogió lo primero que encontró agarró a Emily de la muñeca y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo para montarse en el coche.

-Iggiko… ¿Cómo sabes a donde tenemos que ir? –pregunto la chica asustada.

-Simplemente lo sé… -dijo la chica.

Y era cierto… cuando no iba en la dirección correcta sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Finalmente llegaron a una carretera cerca de los acantilados y vieron la Ducatti de François tirada en medio del asfalto con claros síntomas de haber sufrido un accidente.

-No… -murmuro Emily tapándose la boca con la mano es un gesto de horror - ¿Eso es sangre?

Efectivamente al lado de la carísima y potente motocicleta se veía un charco de una sustancia oscura y viscosa.

-Esta herida… -dijo Alice desesperada- ¡FRANÇOIS! ¡FRANÇOIS DONDE ESTAS!

Un nuevo grito las alertó a ambas de la posición de la muchacha, corrieron unos doscientos metros y la vieron, al pie del acantilado con Ivan delante colérico.

-¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarla? Si tan solo ella se hubiese quedado contigo todo habría sido más fácil perra – le gritaba a una magullada Bonnefoi- míralo por el lado bueno… moriréis las dos y podréis pasar toda la eternidad juntitas…

Alice corrió y derribó a Ivan con un hombro.

Empezó así un baile de golpes y esquivos donde nadie mostraba una supremacía, Emily se acercó a Bonnefoi e intentó Ayudarla a moverse del lugar.

Ivan viendo los actos de la rubia enloqueció aún mas y se lanzó hacia ellas dispuestos a matarlas con un puñal, Alice no pudo llegar a tiempo y frenarlo por lo que Bonnefoi lo intercepto y con un movimiento lanzó al chico acantilado abajo.

Ivan gritó hasta que se escuchó el ruido sordo que anunciaba que había llegado abajo y obviamente muerto.

Alice se volvió hacia Emily sonriendo pero enarco las cejas cuando vio la cara de horror de la americana, dirigió sus ojos a donde estaban puestos los suyos y la escena le revolvió el estómago. Bonnefoi había parado el ataque y salvado a Emily, a costa de su propia seguridad, el puñal lo tenía clavado en medio y medio del pecho.

-Ve a buscar Ayuda –le dijo Alice a Emily – corre, ve…

Emily asintió, se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el coche todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

-Bonnefoi… -dijo Alice llorando - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Ella… te… hace… feliz… -dijo Bonnefoi respirando con mucha dificultad y tosiendo un poco de sangre – Yo… quería… proteger tu felicidad.

Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de la rubia quien se veía cada vez en peor estado.

-Te pondrás bien François… -decía Alice abrazándola –llevas dos años diciéndome que eres inmortal… no puedes haberme mentido tanto tiempo.

-Hasta que… se demuestre lo contrario Kirkland… -respondió la chica levantando un poco la mano y acariciándole el rostro – eres tan bella.

Las lagrimas salían ya de los ojos de Alice sin ningún control, cayendo sobre la frente de François Bonnefoi.

-No te veo ex bandala… -dijo la chica con un hilo de voz – Por favor… sé feliz y hazla feliz a ella.

-François… que puedo hacer… cualquier cosa… -dijo la chica temblando – pídemelo.

-Miénteme… -respondió la chica.

-Solo te quiero a ti… -gimoteo Alice con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro.

-Mentirosa… -murmuró Bonnefoi y en ese momento su respiración cesó.

Alice la miró, la sacudió e intento llamarla de mil maneras posibles, pero la chica ya no respondía, no pudo evitar mirar el bello rostro de la chica y besar sus labios mientras aun estuviesen calientes, esa última sonrisa por la mentira todavía se apreciaba en su tranquilo y apacible rostro.

Alice se agarró al cadáver y soltó un alarido que resonó por todo el lugar congelándole el corazón a Emily, ella había muerto… lo sabía… para protegerla… ella…

Alice se levantó con la mirada más fría que pudiese tener jamás y tras acomodar el cuerpo de Bonnefoi de manera que pareciese que estaba durmiendo le besó la frente y comenzó a andar hacía donde se encontraba Emily.

Llegó, agarró a la chica de la cintura y la besó.

-Lamento todo esto…- dijo Emily llorando – no debería haberme acercado.

-No es tu culpa –dijo Alice mirando la moto de Bonnefoi – tú no empezaste este sádico juego.

La rubia avanzó hacía la moto de Bonnefoi, la levantó y la arrancó.

-Iggiko… ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Emily asustada.

-A saldar cuentas… -dijo la chica secamente – por favor… cuida del cuerpo de Bonnefoi hasta que venga la Ayuda…

Y sin decir más acelero la moto y se perdió a la vista.

OoOoO

*Esto me servirá* pensó la chica mientras cogía una gruesa barra de acero.

Entró donde era el castillo donde residían sus superiores destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

-¿Se puede saber por que tenía que morir? – preguntó asestando un golpe.

-¡Eres una puta sádica! –gritaba sin control llorando de la rabia

-Era una buena persona, no se merecía morir así, tú… tú… ¡eres escoria!

-Yo no pretendía que esto terminase así Inglaterra… -dijo una potente voz.

-¡Y una mierda! – Respondió Alice sin poder moverse – seguro que te lo has pasado en grande…

-Los otros jefes no están nada contentos con esto – respondió la voz – y he decidido recompensaros.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? –Respondió Alice con una mueca de asco – tus recompensas siempre tienen doble sentido.

-Esta vez no… -dijo el superior con voz profunda – no os molestare mas… viviréis esta vida plena y satisfecha las dos juntas y ante todo… dentro de cuatro años la americana quedara embarazada. Será una niña y será de ambas…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Alice – me estas tomando el pelo… Siempre te guardas un as en la manga…

-Esta vez también… pero no es nada malo sacerdotisa… -respondió la voz- ya habéis sufrido suficiente, es hora de que os deje en paz…

Alice cayo inconsciente en la cueva con las palabras de la sacerdotisa resonando en su interior.

OoOoO Cuando Alice finalmente llegó a su mansión, dejó caer las llaves de la moto en la entrada y como hipnotizada subió las escaleras hasta el lado de la mansión de Emily, entrando en su habitación, la miró tendida en la cama, tan frágil… tan bella… y su corazón rugió de amor. Lentamente se introdujo en la cama de la rubia quien tenía una pesadilla y la recostó en su pecho.

Cuando Emily aspiró el aroma de Alice sin llegar a despertarse su rostro cambió a una total expresión de paz, la rubia le quitó un mechón de rebelde la frente y observó sus ojos, había estado llorando. Le besó levemente en los labios y se acurrucó, que bueno era estar en casa.

OoOoO

Cuando Emily despertó y vio a Alice le acarició la cara. La había escogido antes de que François muriese, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de la chica al despertar y recordar todo. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla al pensar en François-Chan, en su sincera sonrisa y su loco comportamiento, le debía la vida y le debía que Alice hubiese vuelto a ella. Siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso. Poco a poco Kirkland abrió sus hinchados ojos y miró a los ojos de Emily.

-Todo ha terminado Emily… -dijo la chica con una profunda mirada de amor – rehagamos nuestras vidas juntas… siempre juntas…

Emily le sonrió y la abrazó sintiendo los latidos de su corazón...

Les llevaría tiempo volver a la normalidad… pero no habría ningún obstáculo que no pudiesen solventar si estaban juntas…

FIN


	6. Final 2: Bonnefoi

Cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la mansión, cuando tocó el pomo una voz desde su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Emily desde lo alto de la escalera –ya es muy tarde…

-Voy a por ella Emily… a buscarla… - respondió la chica con la cabeza alta – perdóname…

Emily la miró como si no se lo pudiese creer y dio dos pasos hacia atrás llevándose las manos al pecho.

-La escoges a ella… tú… me estas dejando… -decía la chica sin convencerse del todo – pero tú y yo somos… tú y yo…

-Lo sé… -dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de la casa - el único problema es que ya no somos Emily… fuimos… yo te quiero, pero Bonnefoi ocupa un lugar más grande en mi corazón y tengo que ir a buscarla… lo siento…

Y sin decir más salió de la mansión.

Emily miraba la puerta pensando que todo era una horrible pesadilla, intentó despertar con todas sus fuerzas pero en vano. Su Iggiko acababa de dejarle claro que le entregaba su amor a otra…

Cuando la chica finalmente fue consciente de la realidad se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar mares de lágrimas, su superior había ganado y lo peor de todo es que la única perdedora era ella misma.

OoOoO

Alice corrió por el jardín y llegó al garaje, donde saltó y se dejó resbalar por encima del capó de su flamante Porsche Carrera gris metalizado. Encendió el coche con un estruendo y salió de la mansión conduciendo a toda velocidad, mientras Emily la observaba marcharse apoyada en la ventana.

Siguió la única carretera que abandonaba el pueblo, pero algo la hizo frenar en seco el coche, como una palpitación… lo sentía… en ese lugar pasaba algo. Miró fijamente a la carretera y lo vio huellas de neumáticos, una sola marca, un solo neumático, una moto… Agobiada y con un mal presentimiento salió del coche dejándolo al ralentí y siguió las marcas hasta salir de la carretera.

-No… -murmuró horrorizada – otra vez no…

La motocicleta de Bonnefoi estaba destrozada, mientras la chica se veía que se había arrastrado de mala manera hasta apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol. Alice sacó el móvil y repitió las mismas palabras que cuando Emily fue atropellada.

-No Bonnefoi… -dijo acercándose a ella.

-Kirkland… -dijo la chica tosiendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Evitar que hagas una tontería –respondió Alice llorando de alegría porque la chica siguiese viva – venir a por ti y si me dejas amarte lo que me resta de existencia.

-Pero… ¿Y Emily? – respondió la chica con dificultad.

-Ella lo era todo para mí… pero llegaste tú y… y…- la chica no sabía que decir- nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi vida como cuando pensé que no te volvería a ver Bonnefoi… quiero que te quedes conmigo… siempre…

Alice se acercó a ella y le tocó un hombro, notando un tacto viscoso, la miró y se encontró con que la chica estaba sangrando.

-¿Cuanto llevas aquí? –dijo asustada por las consecuencias que pueda tener esa herida.

-Bastante… -respondió la chica con la voz cada vez más cansada – no me funciona el móvil, se rompió con la caída. Se me cruzó un animal y no pude controlar la moto…

Cuando Alice se dio cuenta la chica había perdido la consciencia, desesperada intentó que reaccionara, pero no la tocó, eso podría resultar sumamente peligroso. Cuando los sanitarios llegaron se sintió aliviada, ¿es que cada vez que decidía ser feliz tenía que haber un accidente de tráfico por el medio?

OoOoO

-Bueno señorita Kirkland-decía el doctor a la chica – debo comunicarle que el estado de la señorita Bonnefoi es favorable, tuvo suerte de que la encontrara usted cuando tuvo el accidente, de haber llegado más tarde las consecuencias podrían haber sido horribles.

-¿Entonces no le va a pasar nada? –Preguntó Alice aliviada -¿Va a estar bien? ¿Ni pérdidas de memoria ni nada así?

-Tiene magulladuras y cortes, nada de suma importancia – respondió el doctor con una sonrisa- estará algo dolorida una temporada pero totalmente fuera de peligro. Ahora necesita descansar y mucho apoyo, del resto estará perfecta.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la chica visiblemente agradecida- ¿podría…?

-Por supuesto –contesto el doctor a la pregunta no realizada – puede pasar a verla…

OoOoO

Cuando Bonnefoi abrió los ojos y vio a Alice al lado de su cama en el hospital no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiese a su rostro.

-Que mal aspecto tienes ex bandala – dijo la chica aún dolorida- deberías descansar un poco.

-Eso es porque no te has visto en un espejo –dijo Alice acariciándole el rostro- te espantarías.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí? –preguntó la convaleciente con una mueca.

-Tres días… -respondió Kirkland calmada –tres largos e interminables días asquerosos.

-¿Sabes? No sé si lo que pasó era real o un sueño… -dijo la chica con mirada triste- pero tampoco quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones…

Alice se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con ternura, provocando que el aparato que marca las pulsaciones de Bonnefoi aumentase considerablemente el ritmo y la rubia se echase a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –dijo la rubia avergonzada.

-Nada… -respondió Alice con una sonrisa – es solo que tengo la impresión de haber vivido esto antes.

-Eso significa que tu cerebro va lento Kirkland- respondió la chica- eso explica el deja-vú y

que me hayas escogido a mí.

-Mira que aún estoy a tiempo de salir por la puerta- dijo Kirkland levantándose.

François la miró a los ojos y simplemente dijo:

-Dejemos esta conversación de besugos y vayamos a lo realmente importante Alice, no quiero seguir eludiendo el tema. ¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre?

-Siempre y cuando tú me aceptes seré tuya Bonnefoi –respondió la chica sentándose de nuevo en la cama- Tú llenaste mi vida de luz cuando vivía en sombras, me hiciste reír de nuevo cuando mi alma era un mar de lágrimas y lo más importante… respetaste mi decisión de no terminar con el amor de Emily y me paraste los pies a tiempo en más de una ocasión.

-Eso no es nada del otro mundo y lo sabes… -dijo la chica- jamás me hubiese aprovechado de tu estado, eso no va conmigo.

-A eso me refiero François… -dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño- me demostraste amor en su estado más puro. No querías ganar a toda costa… solo querías hacerme feliz aunque fuese a costa de tu felicidad, me has cuidado, me has amado, me has acompañado y lo más importante de todo… me has respetado.

-Te amo Alice Kirkland, con todo mi corazón –dijo la chica sin poder aguantarse- no podría estar contigo con malas artes o trampas y tengo que decir que estoy loca de alegría porque me hayas escogido a mí. Ahora por favor… bésame de nuevo… porque no creo que resista más tiempo a tu lado sin probar tus labios.

La rubia se acercó de nuevo y cuando sus labios casi se rozaban la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Tú! –Dijo una mujer con un gran parecido a Bonnefoi, obviamente su madre, entrando la habitación hecha una furia- ¡Tú me has mentido! ¡Me dijiste que te habías curado!

-¡Madre! –Exclamó Bonnefoi separándose automáticamente de un brinco y poniendo un gesto de dolor- ¿Qué haces…?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Respondió la mujer de malos modos-me llaman, me dicen que tienes un accidente y cuando llego… ¿Qué me encuentro? A ti y tus hábitos enfermizos.

-Madre deje que le explique por favor… -comenzó la chica nerviosa.

-No hay nada que explicar…- respondió la mujer- en cuanto te recuperes, haces las maletas y te vienes de nuevo a Paris. Y en cuanto a ti… -añadió mirando a Alice con asco- A tus padres debería caérseles la cara de vergüenza…

El rostro de Alice cambió a una máscara de dolor e ira mientras decía:

-Mis padres están muertos señora, así que le agradecería que no los insultase así. Aparte de eso, ellos me amaban y sé que no se hubiesen puesto así, lo habrían entendido y me habrían apoyado.

-¿Entender el que? ¿Qué estáis enfermas?

-Madre, está enfadada conmigo, así que no la pague con ella. Además, no pienso irme de aquí, soy mayor de edad –respondió François tajante.

-Discrepo… -dijo la mujer con una sádica sonrisa – ¿Cuántos años tienes François?

-Diecinueve… -respondió la chica. -Bien, ahora tu amiguita se va a marchar y no vas a volver a verla jamás ¿Me has entendido? –Dijo la mujer- y como te revuelvas será peor… hasta tu cumpleaños eres mía François… y no parare hasta que encuentres un buen chico.

Kirkland le levantó henchida en ira y miró directamente a Bonnefoi quién tenía sus ojos encharcados en lágrimas. No podía desobedecer a su madre mientras estuviese en ese país y Alice no podía acompañarla a casa, tenía que atender sus negocios de una buena vez. La rubia simplemente negó y en ese momento una brecha se abrió ante los pies de Alice.

-Madre… ¿podría dejarnos solas un momento por favor? –pidió la chica- me gustaría hablar con Alice a solas… no se preocupe, podrá observar todo desde el cristal de fuera. Solo deseo aclarar las cosas, por favor…

La mujer la miró de malos modos y abandono la habitación del hospital refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-¿Te marchas? –dijo Alice sintiendo como su corazón se partía -¿Te vas a largar y abandonarme aquí? ¿Todo por una madre que no te quiere? Por favor François… llevas dos años viajando sin ton ni son… y jamás se ha preocupado por ti… ¿Y ahora esto?

-Espérame por favor… -dijo la chica abatida- hasta que cumpla los veinte años. No es por ella… es por él… mi padre no tiene la culpa…

-François… eso es casi un año… -dijo la chica- ¿pretendes que deje a Emily revolviéndose en su dolor durante un año entero?

-Ella te dejo a ti dos…-dijo la chica desesperada.

-No lo hizo a propósito –dijo Alice- ¿No hay ningún modo de que no te vayas?

-En este país tienen derecho sobre mi Kirkland… -respondió la chica agachando la cabeza –solo si estuviera casada podría negarme a acompañarlos… pero no es el caso desgraciadamente. Tengo que irme…

Alice se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta y tras abrirla dijo:

-Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así Bonnefoi… te deseo una vida plena y feliz…

Cuando Alice cerró la puerta tras ella sacó el móvil bajo la mirada de sorna de la madre de Bonnefoi y marcó el número de su nación.

-Al habla Alice Kirkland –dijo provocando un gesto de total sorpresa en la mujer tras reconocer el apellido – vuelvo a estar al mando…

OoOoO

Dos meses después François Bonnefoi se encontraba en el balcón de su chalet, el día y la temperatura eran agradables, pero a ella eso le daba igual… todo le daba igual… comía lo justo, bebía también lo justo y no se relacionaba con nadie, en ningún momento salió de la habitación y desgraciadamente había recuperado el hábito de fumar, una mala costumbre que Alice le había quitado. La chica en cuestión pasaba todo el tiempo que podía apoyada en su balcón rememorando los momentos con Alice, disfrutando de un tiempo más feliz en el cual no era una princesa encerrada en una cárcel de oro.

Sus padres interaron presentarle a muchísimos chicos, todos ellos apuestos y ricos, pero la chica rehusaba recibirles, ella ya había conocido a su princesa… ¡y que princesa! Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar esos bellos sentimientos tan pronto, su corazón pertenecía a Alice Kirkland.

Esa tarde le pareció especialmente tediosa, sus padres se habían marchado por asuntos de negocios y no tenía nadie a quien gritarle, ya que obviamente sus criados no tenían culpa de lo que había pasado y siempre se habían mostrado totalmente correctos y educados hacía su persona, estaba rememorando el último beso que le había dado su amor cuando sintió una música llegar de abajo. Extrañada por este hecho tan extraño miró en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y se quedó totalmente impresionada, Alice estaba en su casa, en su jardín, Bonnefoi era incapaz de reaccionar, la miraba con los ojos como platos todavía creyéndose que ella estuviese ahí. La rubia al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba, decidió escalar hasta el balcón de su Julieta y justo cuando se puso a su altura la chica pareció despertar de ese coma inducido y la besó como nunca jamás la había besado, amor, devoción, pasión y lujuria… mucha mucha mucha lujuria.

-He venido aquí para hacerte mi mujer –dijo la rubia mostrándole un anillo – si estamos casadas tu madre no podrá mandar sobre ti, así que… François Bonnefoi… -Alice tomó aire y dijo claramente en castellano -¿Me haría usted el favor de ser mi esposa?

-Sí… Kirkland… -respondió la chica en el mismo idioma- antes, ahora y siempre te querré a mi lado.

Alice saltó dentro del balcón y la levantó en el aire para después entrar en su habitación con ella.

-Pues haz las maletas Bonnefoi… que regresamos a casa.

FIN


End file.
